


Mipha's Grace

by CatMcHall



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divine Beasts, Duty Bound, Earn Your Happy End, F/M, Flirting, Immune to Logical Weakness, Regret, Species Swap, Transformation, Victory in Death, Zora - Freeform, Zora Megumi, replacement goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMcHall/pseuds/CatMcHall
Summary: Soma whips up a dish so bad it sends Megumi into unconsciousness and right into Zora's Domain. By Luck, Mipha was able to save her from drowning and help her get used to a strange world. But will luck save Megumi from Calamity Ganon?





	1. Arrival of Megumi

**Mipha's Grace**

* * *

 

_A dock near Megumi's Ryokan_

“...What is that, Soma?” a perplexed Megumi commented.

“It's grilled goosefish with paprika and honey mustard” Soma said with a dumb smile, “Want to try it?”

“No” Megumi admitted, “But because I love you, I will.” She closed her eyes and expected the worse. Ever since she met Soma four years ago, she was always his test subject for his awful creations. Now it became a bonding moment for them, especially since they were 4 months away from their wedding. She rubbed her engagement ring, trying to relax her nerves.

It didn't work, as the dish was so gross that she lost consciousnesses and fell into the water.

“Megumi!” Soma shouted as he rushed to jump in after her. But when he was able to see into the depths, Megumi was nowhere to be found.

“What the? Where did she go?” Soma thought.

* * *

 

_Zora's Domain, 2 and a Half Years before the arrival of Calamity Ganon_

“Seggin went a bit too far with the duel” Mipha sighed as she healed Link's cracked ribs, “But it was a bit reckless to fight in the water without a weapon.”

“Hmm” Link nodded.

“So, they began the excavation on the Divine Beasts” Mipha sighed, “I hope they do it swiftly, since Calamity Ganon can strike at any moment.”

“This feels like a burden” Link sighed, “I am supposed to be knighted in six months and also prepare to be the Hero, as my ancestors have done before me.”

“I'm sure you will be fine” Mipha gave a soft smile. Link returned the smile before hearing a splash into the water.

“What was that?” Link shot up.

“I think it was a person!” Mipha uncharacteristically shouted, “I will investigate, you stay here.” In a matter of minutes, Mipha retrieved an injured blue haired girl.

“Link, can you fetch me a blanket” Mipha requested, “I need to tend this girl's wounds and clear her lungs.” Link nodded before making haste to her quarters; he was back in 3 minutes.

“Hahh, here's the blanket” Link said between breaths, “So, who is she?”

“I am unsure, but she looks like a Hylian but...not” Mipha assessed, “She will probably wake in a few hours, which then we can get some answers.”

Link nodded and made an impromptu campfire in between them. And as Mipha predicted, the girl woke up.

“Where am I?” the blue haired girl asked.

“You're in Zora's Domain, if that makes any sense. I'm Link” Link answered. The blue haired girl stared for a minute before realization hit her.

“Wait, what?” she shot up, “How? How can I be in Zora's Domain? How can I be in the Legend of Zelda!”

“The what?” Link and Mipha asked in unison.

“The...oh, wait you wouldn't understand that” Megumi recognized, “Um, let's just say I am not from this world. In fact, where I am from this place is fictional.”

“I think we're going to be here awhile” Mipha sighed.

“...Yeah. I am hungry, so maybe I can cook dinner while I explain everything” Megumi sheepishly replied. And so she did, making Ramen from the General store ingridients.

“So....you're fiancee served you a disgusting dish and you passed out into the bay?” Mipha recalled, “That doesn't make sense, unless the dish was so awful it transported you to our world.”

“Knowing Soma's experiments, it's totally possible” Megumi sighed.

“An unrepeatable freak accident...or at least that's what Zelda would say” Link summarized.

“Yes, and I barely know anything about this world” Megumi frowned, she just began the game yesterday and had only done two shrines.

“Well, I guess you will need a place to stay then” Mipha thought, “How about Kakariko Village? I'm sure the shiekah will be able to take you in.”

“How about here in Zora's Domain?” Megumi wondered, “I know I'm not a Zora, but this place has access to ingredients that are similarly found back home.”

“Is your proposition is to be the resident chef?” Mipha asked.

“Yes, what else would I do?” Megumi answered, “Here, dinner is ready.” Mipha and Link put a spoonful of the ramen broth into their mouths and were brought back to their childhood.

“This is amazing” Mipha softly smiled, “Your claims to be a world class chef are evident.”

“I wish I can cook like this” Link sighed, “I am feel like a complete scrub in comparison.”

“So, will this be enough to convince you, Mipha?” Megumi pleaded.

“Hmm, on one condition” Mipha answered, “You will need to teach me and Link how to cook.”

“O-okay” Megumi answered.

“Good! Now I will just arrange things with my father and we will get started.”

* * *

 

_An hour later_

“Alright, so this section of the Domain will be molded into an Inn for guests and Zora alike. It will be your new home and workplace” Mipha spoke up. Currently, Mipha and Megumi were standing in an unused platform to the right of throne room and one level below.

“The architecture is outstanding, it will be a wonderful place to visit” Megumi observed, “Hmm, is something wrong?”

“Remember when I said on one condition? I was partially lying” Mipha frowned, “In order to access the freshest ingredients easily, you will need to learn how to swim and fight like a Zora.”

Megumi gave a puzzled look, which caused Mipha to sigh.

“To swim like us, I will be crafting a full set of Zora armor, which will allow you to swim up waterfalls, travel longer distances while in the water, and teach you the basics of water fighting. You will also will need to learn how wield a spear or sword. There are dangerous beasts up there, so you need to be armed. In addition, I will have Seggin train you in combat as he did for me” Mipha explained.

“Oh, that makes sense” Megumi nodded.

“There's more” Mipha frowned, “My father wants you to be my guard, as a secondary condition to your stay. Yes, he's a bit concerned even through I am being groomed to be a capable leader.”

“Oh”

“To help, I will teach you some healing spells that I gathered from random chests across Hyrule, that way you can do your duty without too much trouble. Unfortunately, I won't be able to teach you the more powerful stuff since my affinity for healing magic is the largest in all of Hyrule” Mipha answered.

“That's fine” Megumi waved her hands, “I will be honest, I am thankful for everything that's been done for me recently. And thinking about it now, I should go to bed soon.”

“Alright” Mipha stood up, “I will see you in the morning. Oh and Megumi?”

“Hmm?” Megumi looked up.

“I wish to know you better. Like, more about yourself and your world” Mipha sheepishly confessed, “I wish to be your friend, for a lack of better words.”

“Alright, I can do that” Megumi smiled before laying down in the hammock made for her. Mipha smiled back before returning to her quarters.

* * *

 

_King Dorephan's Throne Room, 6 months later_

Today was the day that Lady Megumi would be formally assigned as Princess Mipha's guardian. To Dorephan's surprise, she was a quick learner and became a proficient fighter and even growing her own in minor healing. He glanced at his daughter, whom who also grown as well. Learning how to cook had its own benefits, mainly being able to create food with restorative properties as well as potions and elixirs. His attention returned back to Megumi, who was fully decked in her Zora armor.

“Lady Megumi, will you honor your duty to protect Princess Mipha to your fullest abilities? Even at the cost of your own life?”

“I shall” Megumi said confidentially.

“And shall you take responsibility for any failures?”

“I shall”

“Then rise Lady Megumi, as you're granted title First Guardian of the Zora” the king commanded. As Megumi gracefully stood, Mipha approached her.

“Congratulation, First Guardian” Mipha smiled, “You've grown faster than anticipated.”

“Thank you, my highness” Megumi replied with a bow.

“Please dear, don't be formal now” Mipha softly laughed, “We're piratically sisters at this point.” Megumi returned the laugh, as it was true. Mipha and her had bonded greatly over the last six months, to the point where Mipha recognize her as one of her family, despite being human.

“Now that the ceremony is over, I need to show you something” Mipha said while pointing at the East Reservoir Lake, “Meet me there.” And so she did, chasing after Mipha up through the waterfalls until they got to the lake. The first thing she noticed was a half-uncovered beast.

“Is this it?” Megumi asked.

“Yes” Mipha nodded, “This is the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She will be ready within 8 months. There are three other machines out there in Hyrule, all designed to help defeat Calamity Ganon.”

“I see” Megumi nodded.

“I've been asked by Zelda and appointed by Father to be the champion that pilots this weapon” Mipha answered, “As my guardian, I think it will be nest for you to also learn the mechanism of Vah Ruta, assuming there is a possibility for a backup pilot.”

“Your face holds...doubt” Megumi frowned.

“I can't explain it, but I feel an ominous premonition about this duty....as if there should be a backup in case something goes wrong” Mipha frowned.

“I see” Megumi nodded.

“Nevermind that, there's something else on my mind” Mipha noted, “You're catching up to me as a swimmer.”

“Huh?” Megumi blinked.

“Yes, such a thing shouldn't be possible but you're nearly getting closer to the swim speed of a real Zora. Something is off.”

“How peculiar” Megumi blinked.

“I have an idea but I won't know until later” Mipha sighed. Megumi gave her a concerned look, but just shook it off and enjoyed the rest of her day in the lake.

However, a month later she called Mipha over to the inn.

“Mipha, something is wrong” Megumi pouted, “My Zora chest piece won't fit anymore.”

“Hmm?” Mipha observed, “Oh, it seems your bosom has doubled in size.”

“Last I check I was finished with puberty” Megumi sighed. Mipha tilted her head, before she had an idea.

“Megumi, may you crouch down for a bit” Mipha ordered. Megumi did so, only shivering at a strange sensation.

“Just as I feared” Mipha solemnly noted, “Megumi, for whatever reason, you're becoming a Zora.”

“What? How is this possible?” Megumi stammered.

“I'm not sure why, as with everything else in regards to your situation” Mipha shook her head, “I can modify the chest piece, but it will take me a few weeks. On the plus side, you can now breath under water with your gills. In addition, your chest grew because of air reserve pockets meant to ease the transition between breathing from the mouth to breathing through the gills.”

“I guess that isn't too bad” Megumi chimed, “...I wonder what Soma would think if he knew I was becoming a fish girl.” A tear rolled down her eye, recalling her lost love. Mipha said nothing, letting the girl mourn once more. After getting over her shock being in a strange world, she occasionally broke down about how she was trapped here. She got better, but learning that she was becoming a different species seemed to cause a relapse.

“Oh!” Megumi suddenly blushed, “That also means the Zora Armor in time will be null and void...which leads me to this question.”

“Yes?” Mipha pondered.

“Why are Zora naked?” Megumi sheepishly asked. Mipha jolted a bit at the question, as it was something just assumed to be normal.

“Mainly to remove any form of drag when swimming” Mipha coughed, “And our scales act like clothing, in a sense. Our...reproductive organs are covered up.”

“Oh” Megumi turned her head, “I also assume they're uncomfortable to the touch?”

“That too” Mipha answered. A moment of silence accord between the two girls before Mipha spoke up.

“Since you won't be able to swim up waterfalls for two weeks, can we get into the more advance lessons of cooking?” Mipha said with her normal expression.

“Sure, how about we learn the art of sushi?” Megumi said with smile.

* * *

 

_Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, 1 month later_

“So, what is you want me to invent?” Purah raised a brow.

“Bracelets that will allow her to control her newfound...electrical powers” Mipha answered. Purah shifted her glasses.

“While I understand Zora are weak against lightning, what I don't understand is why a human turning Zora would even develop a trait” Purah pursed her lips.

“Nothing makes sense in regards to Megumi” Mipha admitted, “But I guess she's becoming a Zora with Electric Eel traits.”

“I will see what I can do. In the meantime, I will have Robbie give her the Rubber Armor” Purah chimed.

“I'm sorry for being a hassle” Megumi cried.

“It's okay, we couldn't anticipate this development” Mipha comforted the changing human. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Purah called out. It was Princess Zelda, dressed in more casual attire.

“Hello Purah, Mipha, and Megumi” Zelda greeted, “How is the Sheikah slate coming along?”

“It's fully operational!” Purah exclaimed as she handed the device, “It was difficult to work through, but it's actually really handy!.”

“Wonderful!” Zelda exclaimed, “So, what are you two doing here?”

“We're trying to get enchanted bracelet for Megumi...so she can control her new shock powers” Mipha repeated for the princess. Zelda was taken back by the remark.

“Shock powers? A major weakness to the Zora?” Zelda gasped.

“Yes, as she's becoming a Zora with the traits of an electric eel” Mipha explained.

“Huh? Megumi is becoming a Zora? How?” Zelda questioned.

“We're not sure, unfortunately” Mipha sighed before whispering in Zelda's ear “I feel bad for her, as she's been unwittingly pulled into an upcoming war that was once a work of fiction to her.” Zelda lightly nodded in agreement.

“Well, I must be off” Zelda bowed, “I'm headed to Spring of Courage to pray.” With that, Zelda left the building.

“I hope she finds her answer from the Goddess, we will need all we can get to take down Calamity Ganon” Mipha sighed.

“Agreed” Megumi spoke.

* * *

 

_Zora's Domain, 3 months later._

After three months since their trip to Hateno, Megumi transformation was apparent to everyone now. Her entire head was that of a Zora, with her blue hair turning into the familiar fish form and her neck covered in scales. The rest of her was human, so she still wore the Zora chest piece and trousers.

“Okay, it's ready” Mipha smiled, “I altered your First Guardian sash so it can be wrapped around your bosom and also your pelvis. I ensure this cloth would give the modesty you desire without impeding on your swimming.”

“It's wonderful!” Megumi smiled softly, “Let me try it on!” After two minutes, Megumi came out of her room.

“So, what do you think?” Megumi asked.

“Looks wonderful. I noticed your hands and feet have reshaped into the normal Zora style, webbing included on the feet” Mipha observed.

“Yes, two days ago” Megumi blushed, “Admittedly, I fell on my tush a few times as a result.”

“Haha, I can imagine” Mipha smiled, “By the way, only 3 more months before Vah Ruta will be online. Remember what I told you?”

“Yes, you want to learn it too, despite the fact I am not a champion” Megumi recalled.

“Yes, I wish you learn the nooks and crannies of the machine, to see if there is any secrets that might be overlooked” Mipha answered.

“While you learn the main operations?” Megumi assumed, “That makes sense.”

“You're reading me like a book” Mipha pouted, “But I guess that's the nature of our bond. Anyway, just before we start mastering Vah Ruta, Zelda wants to speak with each of the champions.”

“I see” Megumi said.

“I will inform her of my plans” Mipha answered, “It might sound odd, but I believe this is for the best.”

“Always have a backup plan” Megumi closed her eyes, “She should be understanding.”

* * *

 

_On a waterfall above Zora's Domain, 3 months later_

“May I ask who are the other champions are?” Mipha requested from Zelda. As planned, Zelda met up with Mipha to discuss the formation of the 5 Champions of Hyrule and piloting the Divine Beasts.

“Goron Vigilance Daruk, Rito Confidence Revali, Gerudo Spirit Urbosa and...the Hylian with the sword that seals the darkness...Link” Princess calmly said.

“Oh...” Mipha whispered. In her heart, she already knew what her duty would be for him. Suddenly, she noticed her little brother Sidon at the bottom of basin.

“Sidon, hurry up and swim up here!” Mipha called out.

“Mipha, perhaps he's still too young to swim up here” a worried Zelda spoke.

Letting her trident hit the edge of the waterfall, Mipha turned to speak to Zelda.

“One day, I must leave him...to face my fate with Ruta.” With a small smile, Mipha surfed down the waterfall to meet up with her brother. This left Zelda with Megumi, who was fully a Zora now.

“He's still young” Megumi spoke up, “But he's getting better each day with his swimming.” Zelda turned to face the former human with a small smile.

“I see” Zelda replied, “I see you've grown accustomed to being a Zora now, though you maintain some human modesty.”

“More or Less” Megumi smirked, “You also wished to speak to me?”

“Yes” Zelda nodded, “Mipha told me she chose you to be a backup pilot, just in case something goes wrong.”

“As it is my duty to protect her at all costs, I will be on-board Vah Ruta when Calamity Ganon strikes. So, it makes sense to her that I assist on learning the mechanisms of the beast” Megumi explained.

“I do not understand her intent, but I shall approve of it nonetheless. Due keep in mind that this is unprecedented and might not work out” Zelda answered.

“Will do, princess” Megumi bowed, “In the end, we all share the same paradigm.”

* * *

 

**A/N: Ahhhh, I can't stop writing new fanfics, leads to stuff getting behind. Oh well, since fic will only be updated once I complete major segments of the game.**

 

**A few things:**

**A. Yes, I am allowing Megumi be a backup/co-pilot for Vah Ruta. There is a reason for this, a fairly obvious one if you think about it.**

**B. I do have a reason why Megumi became a Zora, a logical one in fact. But I won't reveal it for awhile.**

**C. Sorry, but Megumi won't compete for Link. Her heart will be always for Soma. Poor Soma :(**

 


	2. Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of training, Mipha and Megumi explore Vah Ruta. When deciding who would master the beast first, Megumi tells her she plans to obtain a sword suited for her.

**Chapter 2: Vah Ruta**

* * *

 

_First Day of Learning Ruta_

“So, this is the inside of Vah Ruta” Megumi whistled, “This place is huge!” 

“Mhhmm” Mipha mumbled, “It seems the console is this way.” Once they approached the console, they worked together to turn it on. 

“I recognize this panel” Megumi noted, “It looks familiar to the shrines, where a sheikah slate will activate it.” 

“But there is only one slate and its in Zelda's possession” Mipha frowned, “That's not good if we need her to turn this machine on.”

“Hrmm, the legends indicate that the machine can chose an operator” Megumi rubbed her chin, “Maybe try to placing your hand in the center and see if that works.” Mipha did so and console lit up. 

“Well, that worked” Mipha smiled, “Now, let's see if we can register a co-pilot.” She deactivated Vah Ruta and moved to the side. Now it was Megumi's turn to place her hand on the panel; it too lit up for her. 

“Oh good” Megumi sighed, “We are both capable of piloting this machine, but since you're the champion I'm going to let you play around with the main console. Meanwhile, I am going to explore and discover any secrets this machine hides.” The first she noticed was cage with Sheikah panel in it. Swimming under the cage, she inspected the device. 

“So this device can only be activated by a sheikah slate” Megumi thought, “Which does mean that the beast can be overridden, for better or worse.” 

“Mipha!” Megumi shouted, “Can you find out what this panel device is in the room across from you?” 

“Ok” Mipha shouted back. Looking through the projected user interface, Mipha ran her hand around until she located the spot that was referenced. 

“It appears to be a place where a sheikah slate can get a map” Mipha answered. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned to face Megumi.

“I see” Megumi said with a straight face, “So these Divine Beasts can be overridden...this concerns me.” 

“Do continue” Mipha motioned. 

“When I was High School, I knew a junior chef that was big into computer programming. One of the things he told me is if a program has an intended backdoor, then it can be breached by brute force” Megumi explained. 

“You think that Vah Ruta can be compromised? By whom?” Mipha wondered. 

“I'm unsure, but it's something to keep in mind” Megumi sighed, “Shall we continue exploring?” Mipha nodded, “Why don't you locate the remaining the terminals while I learn how to move the waterwheels and the trunk?” As they went their separate ways, Megumi noted somethings. 

“So this contraption has side canons to defend itself and these ramps provide for excellent escape routes” Megumi thought. As she manged to reach to the top, she noticed 4 metallic squares on top of the legs. 

“Hmm, I wonder what happens if I shock one of these?” Megumi murmured as she place her hand on one of them. Once she jolted the square, a waterfall burst forth. 

“How interesting” Megumi smirked, “A way to climb the top via swimming....though I suppose I should turn it off as the lake is medium high this year.” Suddenly, she heard a movement noise coming the trunk. Once it came to a stop, she noticed Mipha sitting on the snout. 

“Megumi!” Mipha shouted, “Meet up here, I think I am getting the idea behind this beast.” Megumi nodded made her way to the top of the trunk. She sat next to Mipha, who was appreciating the view above Zora's Domain. 

“So, it seems like these Divine Beasts move through a mental link” Mipha informed, “We can direct its movement with our own and along with some other options. I think I can figure how to fully pilot this within the month.” 

“That's good to know” Megumi nodded, “I discovered this machine as multiple escape exits through the ramps and the primary defense system is 8 side canons. We can also create waterfalls to climb up, but they require electricity to activate .”

“I see” Mipha answered, “The view is pretty from this point, especially with the sunset.” 

“I agree” Megumi nodded, “Do you mind we just sit here for a moment?”

“Yes” Mipha smiled, “Actually, I think we will complete our exploration tomorrow, then decide what to do from there.” 

“Actually, I was thinking that you mastered this beast first, while I go on a quest to obtain a sword that maximizes my abilities.” 

“Ah, you wanted to forge a Katana special to you, correct?” Mipha guessed. 

“Yes, I need to steal a windcleaver from the Yiga, then gather a diamond so it can be hardened into a strong blade. The Goron have the best furnace to do the reforging. Afterwords, I will meet up with Urbosa, as she is a master in electricity and will guide me to infusing the blade with my powers. Finally, I will head to the Great Fairy Fountain on Piper Ridge to have weapon blessed with minor restorative powers” Megumi lectured. 

“Sounds quite the journey!” Mipha exclaimed, “Do you have a name the weapon?” 

“Divine Lightning” Megumi whispered. 

“I see” Mipha mused, “How long will you be gone?”

“About a month” Megumi smiled, “I'm sure you will have Vah Ruta under your full control by then.” 

“Hah, now you're putting pressure on me” Mipha shook her head, “Once you acquire your blade, then I guess it will be your turn to master Vah Ruta.” Megumi gave Mipha a nod.

* * *

 

_Two Weeks later, Goron City_

“I appreciate you coming with me, Zelda and Link” Megumi spoke as they made their way to Goron City to speak to Rohan the Blacksmith.

“I'm actually surprised you would come up here, this place is awful for Zora” Zelda spoke. 

“Thankfully our King has enchanted Flame breaker Armor designed for his diplomats, which I technically am as First Guardian of the Zora” Megumi shrugged as they made their way to Rohan location. 

“This must be the place” Zelda said as she read the sign. All three members entered the hut, where Rohan was working on a weapon. 

“Good Evening” Megumi called out, “You must be Rohan, correct?” 

“Oi, ain't ya the Zora Princess's Guard?” Rohan said with hearty tone, “I been expecting ya.”

“Yes, I am here to deliver this sword to be reforge in Diamond” Megumi said with a bow. 

“Let me finish this weapon for Daruk and then I will begin the reforging” Rohan said as he place the sword on the stand by slab. Suddenly, Daruk walked in. 

“Hey Rohan, how is the Boulder Breaker coming along?” Daruk asked with a large grin. 

“It is finished” Rohan answered as he handed Daruk the crushing sword. He weighed it and made an arching swing, nearly striking Megumi in the head. 

“Oh, um, sorry. Didn't see you there” Daruk sheepishly replied, “Oh, you're Mipha's Guardian, Megumi, I haven't seen you since the induction Ceremony. How's the Zora life treating you?” 

“Well” Megumi simply stated.

“That's good to hear” Daruk laughed, “Say, I heard downwind that—” 

“I am not sure how you were informed, but can we discuss about it on Vah Rudania?” Megumi interrupted. Daruk motioned to speak, but kept silent. Rohan titled his head in confusion, but returned to his normal demeanor before addressing Megumi. 

“You're sword will be ready by tomorrow morning” Rohan said. 

“Alright, I will be there bright and early” Megumi nodded. The four of them walked up the mountain, checking up on each other before they were finally inside Vah Rudania. 

“So these beasts have an override system using the Sheikah Slate?” Daruk rubbed his chin, “How nifty.” 

“Mhmph” Link mumbled in agreement. Zelda frowned at his reaction, but she understood why he suddenly was being silent most of the time.

“That's correct” Megumi confirmed, “I do apologize for my interruption earlier, but the fact I am Vah Ruta's backup pilot should only be known by Zelda, Link, Mipha, and myself. So how did you hear about it?” 

“I told him” Zelda confessed, “I told Revali and Urbosa as well. I felt that everyone should be on the same page, but forgive me if you felt wronged.” 

“No, if it came from you then it is perfectly fine” Megumi said with trademark smile. 

“I think it's great that this is a possibility, but I won't put any of my descendants in harm's way” Daruk admitted.

“I'm probably in a unique position” Megumi shook her head, “Revali's too confident in his own abilities to let anyone else pilot Vah Medoh and Urbosa has a daughter, so Buliara has watch over her in Urbosa's absence.”

“Hmm” Link nodded. 

“Anyway, how is learning Vah Rudania?” Zelda asked. 

“Slow, admittedly” Daruk scratched his head, “I just learned how to access the console.” 

“Hmm, alright” Zelda noted, “Anyway, I have news to inform you about.” 

“And that is?” everyone else asked. 

“There are new...monsters popping up around Hyrule” Zelda answered. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. 

* * *

 

_On Top of Vah Naboris_

“Thank you for meeting up here on Naboris” Urbosa smiled, “As I promised, I help you infuse your weapon with your rare gift.” 

Megumi noticed she armed herself with her signature scimitar and shield.

“So, through a duel?” Megumi guessed. 

“Of course” Urbosa laughed, “Our weapons naturally attract lightning and with my mastery over lightning, this will be a challenge of endurance.” Both women got into a ready stance when Urbosa signaled that the duel had began. Before Megumi could move, she felt a powerful jolt rush through her body and knocking her backwards. 

Seething, Megumi shook it off and refocused. 

“If you were a normal Zora, that would've been fatal” Urbosa taunted, “If you manage to disarm me, then your sword will be properly be infused.” Megumi understood what she meant, she would to use her shock powers as a shield and redirect it back to the blade. Once Urbosa's lightning was nullified, she could make her move. 

That was easier said then done, as it took her 15 minutes to get that point; fatigue was starting to get to her.

“If this was a food battle, my best option would to pull a move from Soma's playbook” she thought. And so she did, running heading on for Urbosa. 

“Being straightforward won't work against me!” Urbosa taunted. However, Megumi slid at the last moment, going underneath Urbosa and aiming for the sword. Urbosa was too shocked at the risky maneuver that she couldn't dodge the attack and was sent fly back. Her weapon and shield fell to the ground. 

Megumi was breathing heavily, looking down at her sword. It was glowing a bright green, before fading into the gold wrapping on the handle. The Blue remained dull, indicating she only had one more thing to do.

“Well done, my dear” Urbosa smiled, “It seems you--” Before she could finish her sentence, Megumi collapsed on the floor. Smiling, Urbosa picked her up bridal style and took her back to Gerudo Town where she could recover.

* * *

 

_Great Fairy Fountain, 1 week later._

“The Blessing is complete” the Great Fairy spoke, “You weapon will now grant a 2nd wind in case you fall. But be wise, as this ability only happens once every 30 minutes and with only minor healing.” 

“I will keep that in mind” Megumi thanked. As she placed the Divine Lightning in it's sheath, she heard someone land right next to her. 

“Well, isn't it Miss Megumi?” Revali greeted with a cocky grin, “What are you doing so far out from Zora's Domain?” 

“Just finished getting my personalized weapon” Megumi said with a soft smile and while resting her hand on the sheathed sword. 

“I see” Revali smirked, “Say, why don't you follow me back to Rito Village, the elder would love to meet the First Guardian of the Zora.”

“Is that so?” Megumi placed her hands on her hip fins, “Or is this another one of your clever ways in trying to ask me on a date?” 

“Harsh” Revali snorted, “But one day you will find my charm.” 

“I'm taken” Megumi rolled her eyes as she pointed to the engagement ring on her right hand. She turned around in attempt to climb down the cliff, but was stopped by Revali. 

“Last I heard it was with some human boy from another world, whom you will never see again” Revali taunted. 

“You know, if you keep acting up I might just test my newfound blade on your left wing” Megumi threatened while being in a draw stance. 

“Woah, you don't need to be so feisty” Revali feigned retreat, “But I just don't understand it. Even if you could go back, you're a Zora now. How do you know he would accept having a fish lady for a wife?”

“I've know Soma for years, I trust him to love me regardless of my species” Megumi defended. In truth, her deepest fear is that he would ditch on the spot for being the Earth equivalent of a mermaid.

“I see” Revali said with a cocky smile, “Well, if you ever change your mind, meet me at Rito Village. For now, I must head back to Vah Medoh.” With that, Revali galed off. 

“The nerve of that man” Megumi shook her head, I must return to Vah Ruta immediately.

* * *

 

_Vah Ruta, One Week Later_

“I see you made it back with your new 'Divine Lightning'” Mipha said with a soft smile. 

“Yes” Megumi nodded, “With this, I'm able to defend you with my fullest potential.” 

“Good to hear that” Mipha closed her eyes momentarily, “Now, are you ready to learn how to pilot Vah Ruta?” 

“Yes” Megumi nodded, “Hopefully it only take me a month.” Unfortunately for Megumi, it would take her three months to master Vah Ruta.

Even more unfortunate and unknown to anyone was the fact that Calamity Ganon was planning to return in one year.

* * *

 

**A/N: And that completes chapter 2! Yes Revali is hitting on a Zora, but he genuinely finds her fascinating.**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dragon-Eternal for drawing Zora!Megumi. You can find them on DeviantArt.


	3. Banter with a Bird (Brain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megumi and Revali are sent to investigate a problem in Akkala.

**Chapter 3: Banter with a Bird (Brain)**

* * *

 

_Tadokoro Inn, 6 months before Calamity Ganon Strikes_

“Alright everyone, dinner is ready!” Megumi announced while carrying two large trays of food and placing it on the rotating table in her private quarters. For the last six months, the Champions held a monthly meeting at Tadokoro Inn, which was growing a reputation through Hyrule as the best place to eat for all walks of life.

“Ah, you made my second favorite dish: Gourmet Meat and Pepper Skewers” Daruk laughed. As a Goron, Daruk preferred really spicy food after rocks, which encouraged Megumi to grow the spiciest pepper she could in a special Green house at the base of the river. 

“I never knew you could use Durian in such a way” Urbosa mused, “To think it pairs with some desert exclusive produce is exquisite.” 

“Why are you better than the Royal Chef?” Zelda complimented, “I wish you could cook for me all the time.” 

“Hmmph!” Link grunted with a mouthful of food. 

“Oh, this is the goosefish dish you were talking about months ago” Mipha chimed, “How long did you fish for this bottom-dweller.” 

“A whole day” Megumi laughed, “There's a reason it's the most expensive ingredient in my arsenal.” 

“The Dorayaki was ok, I guess” Revali feigned disinterest. Megumi turned to the cocky bird, examining his demeanor. 

“I wonder, is that a request for another food battle?” Megumi said with her trademark smile. Revali just grinned at her inquiry. 

“Oh boy, here we go again” Daruk chuckled. 

“Sigh, this is the 6th time he has challenged her” Mipha shook her head, “And he's not even close to her level as a chef.” 

“She seems to enjoy his fruitless efforts” Urbosa laughed, “It's fun having someone challenge you regardless skills gaps.” 

“Given the story about her past, I think these battles reminded her of a time when things were simpler” Zelda pointed out. 

“Alright Revali, shall this challenge be dessert themed?” Megumi mused. 

“Sure” Revali accepted. Megumi smiled before selecting Urbosa, Zelda, and Link to be the judges. The duel took three hours, with Revali presenting first. 

“This is my special Wildberry Egg Pudding” Revali announced, “Please indulge yourself.” 

The three judges did so, all being swept into the air by the lightness of the dish. 

“Impressive” Urbosa mused, “This is certainly a dish that was inspired by Rito culture.” 

“It's surprising light” Zelda admitted. Link just nodded in agreement. Megumi was next, presenting a very elegant dish. 

“This is my Souffle Lager de Eleanor” Megumi said with a bow. Unlike Revali's dish, Megumi's took the judges into the realm of the Goddesses. 

“Amazing” Zelda gasped, “This is a dish that the Goddesses would make.” 

“Metaphorically speaking, this was dish was inspired by a Culinary Goddess and my best friend, Erina Nakiri” Megumi said with a soft smile. 

“Wait, is this the girl you mentioned with the exceptionally sensitive tongue?” Mipha blinked. 

“It is. In fact, Erina is just a Japanese variant of Eleanor. So you could say this dish is Erina's Light Souffle.” 

“It's also a Dorayaki” Urbosa smiled, “I think you're comment was thrown back, Revali.” And it was, as Megumi beat Revali easily. 

“Tsk, someday I will win” Revali averted his gaze.

“If you throw away your bow and devote your life to cooking, possibly” Megumi teased, “But that would have to wait, since beating Calamity Ganon is more important than minor rivalries.” Everyone agreed to that statement. After another hour of talk, everyone made preparations for the journey back home. 

“Thanks for the good meal” Zelda smiled. 

“Anytime Princess” Megumi bowed, “After this over, you and the others should visit more often.” 

“Will do” Zelda bowed, “Before I go, I should mentioned that I asked Revali to investigate some concerning developments in the Akkala region. Since you're very familiar with the area, would you mind following him?”

Megumi was taken back by the request, since she had no desire to be alone with Revali for long periods of time. Then again, he was foolish enough to throw caution into the wind. She turned to Mipha, looking for guidance. Recognizing Megumi's silence, she nodded and spoke in her native tongue. 

“If he goes too far, he will answer to me” Mipha spoke, “And this will be a good time for the both us to be free of our duties.” 

“That sounds like a selfish request” Megumi responded in the Zoran language, “Alone time with Link, as he's free for the next few days?” Mipha just blushed, giving Megumi the answer she needed. 

“I will be happy to assist Revali” Megumi said with confidence.

“Thank you” Zelda bowed before she left the inn.

* * *

 

_Akkala, Southern End of Lake Akkala_

“You know, I normally would be miffed that the princess would send me an escort, but since it's you then I will live with the decision.” Revali said as he glided over to the Citadel. They're were suppose to meet up with Robbie, to assess the concerning reports. 

“It's because of YOU that I was sent along” Megumi retorted, “You're way too cocky for your own good, it will be the death of you.”

“I know my limits” Revali countered, “Still, being merely an assistant to that boy, it wounds my pride.”

“You should swallow it and have faith in him” Megumi said she got out of the water and walked along the path to the Citadel entrance. 

“Because he's the eternal hero blah blah blah” Revali grumbled, “Having someone verify the legends is irritating, for the same reasons I mentioned.”

“IF you look at it in such a light” Megumi sighed, “For me, it just means that things will end as they should be.”

“You're worried” Revali analyzed. Megumi stopped in her tracks.

“It's been two years since I arrived to Hyrule, and even though I consider it home now, I still feel that I pulled the short straw in the Destiny Wheel. I mean, I am not a natural warrior but a chef. And I'm entangled into an upcoming war that may end in death. If I was home, I would never be thrown into such a situation” Megumi admitted. 

“...I understand” Revali said earnestly. He knew her situation was difficult and seemingly unfair, but she still manage to deal with it in time. It was clear, however, she had some lingering doubts.

They all did, as Zelda had yet to unlock her power.

“Thanks” Megumi smiled, “We should probably meet with Robbie now.” Revali nodded in agreement. Once they were in the Citadel, Robbie greeted them with his odd stance and...guitar rift. 

“Ah, I was expecting Revali, but not you Megumi” Robbie laughed. 

“Princess Zelda requested I join him” Megumi answered. 

“Oho!” Robbie chortled, “Anyways, over the last two months a Lynel has been attacking the village to the north.”

“A Lynel? From Mt. Lanayru?” Megumi pondered. 

“Yes” Robbie confirmed, “Beyond that, he's been really difficult to take down, we've lost 40 soldiers over the two months trying to take him down.”

“So, you want to us to put him down?” Revali pondered. 

“Yes” Robbie nodded, “With a Champion and a Champion's guard, I think the task is doable. But importantly, I want to you observe why the Lynel is behaving in such a way. He usually stays in the mountains.” 

“So, what are we waiting for?”Revali asked. 

“You have to wait for the late night” Robbie answered, “He only attacks then.” And so they did, hiding in a bush near the village to ambush the beast. 

“Huh, that's odd” Megumi noted as she looked into the night, “It seems the moon is becoming blood red.” 

“A Blood Moon, would you say?” Revali questioned. 

“Yeah...it's really eerie” Megumi whispered. Suddenly, the Lynel made his way to the village. 

“I will draw him towards us” Revali whispered. Slowly rising from the bush, he took careful aim at the beast and fired an arrow into its backside. The Lynel made no time to charge Revali, who easily dodged using his gale. This time the Lynel was able to block the arrow, which allowed Megumi to get a good strike across the lower legs. Now the Lynel was enraged and made Megumi his primary focus. She was too quick, dodging his charges and swinging her sword at different possible openings; a few be parried with his shield. Revali then landed an arrow into his skull, causing the monster to change targets. Before Revali could react, the Lynel quickshot him with a shock arrow, which struck his left wing and caused him to crash into the ground. 

'Revali!” Megumi shouted. Noticing the Lynel charging at full speed, she raised her hand and unleash a chain lightning spell that electrocuted the Lynel but healed Revali. Seething, Revali removed the arrow from his wing and galed back into the air. Eyeing Megumi, they coordinated the final blow and ended the Lynel's existence. But before it faded, both of them noticed a red glow in its eyes: the same color as the Blood Moon.

“Blood Moon?” Megumi mumbled, “The Lynel attacked the village because of the Blood Moon?” 

“That's a good hypothesis” Revali answered, “His eyes gave the same glow.”

“It's also a bad omen” Megumi frowned, “An omen that Calamity Ganon is close to returning, I fear.” As they made their way back to the Citadel, Revali sparked a small conversation. 

“When did you learn that spell?” Revali asked. 

“Just recently” Megumi admitted, “It's the newest extent of my gift, dubbed as Megumi's Tenacity.” 

“Tenacity huh?” Revali whistled, “Sounds fitting.” 

“It most certainly is. Tenacity is probably my defining characteristic as a warrior. And well, I couldn't think of any other good names since my ability can be used defensively, offensively, and even restoratively. Although less on the restorative part” Megumi agreed. When they returned to the Citadel, they gave their full report. 

“The Blood Moon you say?” Robbie rubbed his chin, “A high possibility, as the prior attacks where also on a Blood Moon.” 

“So, what does this mean?” Revali questioned. 

“I am not sure, but I have a bad feeling about it” Robbie frowned. 

* * *

 

**A/N: Next Chapter is Urbosa! But things are becoming serious for our heroes, will they be ready?**

 


	4. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa and Megumi rescue Urbosa's daughter.

_Gerudo Desert, 4 Months before Calamity Ganon Struck_

If there was a way to ensure yourself on Urbosa's death list, kidnapping her daughter is one of them. While she was sparring with Megumi, the Yiga clan infiltrated the town and took her daughter. Furious, she and Megumi made haste to the Yiga Clan Hideout in order to save her precious little one...and cripple the Yiga clan for decades. As the duo approached the entrance, they hid their sand seals in an hidden alley and jumped off their shields.

“If the situation wasn't serious, I would've commented how fun it was to ride that seal” Megumi said with a straight face. 

“You were a natural” Urbosa waved, “Here is a stealth potion, this will help us get through until we face Master Toga.” Megumi chugged the elixir down before using a torch to burn down the canvas hiding the entryway. Getting through the first room was simple enough, the second one took some more time as their were more guards than normal. When they entered Master Toga's chambers, they spotted Urbosa's daughter in a cage. 

“Mommy!” she cried. Urbosa sighed in relief, knowing that the Yiga didn't hurt her. But that also meant.... 

“I knew you would come” a voice laughed before materializing into the form of Master Toga, “And you brought the First Guardian as well, delightful.” Snapping his fingers, the Gerudo Champion and Zora Guardian were surrounded by Yiga.

“So, your true aim was to trap and assassinate me, huh?” Urbosa scoffed as she pulled her scimitar and Daybreaker out. Megumi was poised to strike.

“Of course! Bonus points for killing the First Guardian too~” he laughed, “By the way, you two should probably not use your electrical powers here. It will only electrocute your daughter, and I have no intentions of killing the young one.” Both women narrowed their eyes, but gave a small smirk at the remark. 

“I will deal with Master Toga, you deal with the henchmen” Urbosa whispered. Megumi nodded her head before swiftly making the first swing, beheading a brute to her left. Using her experience from her previous encounter, she predicted where the Yiga would strike next, mowing down the henchmen with ease. Urbosa was busy aiming her strikes when Master Toga attempted to throw a boulder in her direction. When he got out out a large metallic sphere, she shield slammed it down on top of his head. 

“With him and a portion of his followers dead, that should cripple the Yiga clan for a while” Urbosa breathed. Grabbing the keys on Toga's body, she freed her daughter. 

“Mommy!” the little girl cried while bear hugging her. 

“Shh, it's okay Ebona” Urbosa whispered, “Nobody is going to harm you now.” Putting her daughter on her shoulders, the trio surfed back to Gerudo Town. 

“Ah!” a guard shouted, “The Chieftain is back with her daughter!”

“With help from Megumi, the rescue was a cakewalk” Urbosa complimented. Megumi averted her gaze, causing Urbosa to chuckle at her humility. 

“The First Guardian has the Gerudo thanks then” the guard bowed. Once the trio made it back to the palace, Urbosa put Ebona to bed before addressing Megumi. 

“Thanks for assisting me” Urbosa smiled, “As a token of my gratitude, I had our best jeweler craft this.” With a snap of her finger, a tiny chest appeared. The revealed content was a silver necklace with pristine sapphire gem in the center. 

“This necklace is enchanted with the strongest heat resistance magic, enabling you to travel through the desert or wander in Goron City without the use of elixirs or that bulky Flamebreaker Armor” Urbosa explained. 

“It's beautiful” Megumi observed, “Thank you.” 

“No, the pleasure is all mine” Urbosa smirked, “Here, let me fasten it for you....There.” She lead Megumi to the nearest mirror; the dim light of the palace made the gem appear the same color as her back scales.

“It's a natural look” Urbosa mused, “Anyway, we will be having a feast tonight, will you stay for it?” 

“I would love to” Megumi nodded, “But I must leave before tomorrow's sunrise.” 

“So eat then go to bed, then?” Urbosa guessed. 

“That's correct” Megumi answered. 

“Alright” Urbosa replied, “Next time you visit, do you wish to have a sand seal race?” 

“Sure” Megumi smirked, “Loser owes the winner a gold rupee.” 

“Ahaha~ Deal” Urbosa laughed.

The rest of evening went well for everyone.

* * *

 

_Tadokoro Inn, 2 days later_

“There” Megumi hummed as she placed her Gerudo shield on a mount, “This will come in handy next time I have to travel down slopes.” 

“You're only going to use a shield for surfing?” Mipha tilted her head. 

“By the Edo period, shields weren't used by the Japanese Warrior” Megumi explained, “As such, I won't use a shield for combat.” 

“Hmm, alright” Mipha murmured, “So, how did your trip to Gerudo town went?” 

“Unexpected” Megumi turned around, “The Yiga clan kidnapped Urbosa's daughter, so we went to save her.” 

“Oh dear” Mipha frowned, “Did anyone get hurt?” 

“Except for the Yiga Clan, we were unscathed” Megumi affirmed, “Which is good, because last time I dealt with the Yiga I got a nasty cut on right arm fin.” 

“I see” Mipha placed her hand on her chin, “Anyway, may I ask you something?”

“Be my guest” Megumi answered. 

“Do you have any tips on how to propose to a guy?” Mipha mumbled with a blush. Megumi face's turned red at the question; causing her to turn away from Mipha and cough. 

“Unfortunately, no. He's the one who sprung the question on me..”she muttered. 

“Oh...I see” Mipha whispered, “I'm sorry for springing this on you, but I've been tailoring a Zora chest piece just for Link. It's supposed to be used as a marriage proposal.”

“Oh” Megumi sighed, “My only guess is when you think the time is right...” 

“So after we beat Calamity Ganon” Mipha shook her head, “And I will be honest, I'm also afraid he will decline.....it's hard to read him these days with his stoicism.”

“He loves you, Mipha” Megumi reassured, “He's just....under a lot of pressure. For him, he bares the weight of taking down Calamity Ganon with that sword.”

“True” Mipha sighed, “I just want this to be over.”

“We all do” Megumi closed her eyes before sitting down on a chair, “We all just want things to go back to normal.” She looked down at her engagement ring, rubbing it a little. There was a moment of silence between them, until Megumi broke it. 

“So, I heard there was a diving contest next week” Megumi said. 

“Yes, from the first waterfall above Toto Lake” Mipha confirmed, “Will you be competing?” 

“I plan to” Megumi nodded.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck” Mipha smiled, “Oh, it seems like it's tine to meet with my father.”

“Alright” Megumi bowed, “Thanks for the chat.” 

“It's always a pleasure” Mipha returned the bow before leaving the inn.

“You know, this shield could use a good polish” Megumi observed. 

* * *

 

**A/N: A bit shorter this time, but I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer.**

 


	5. Flint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megumi heals and berates Link after him after getting into a reckless fight.

_Lower Eldin Canyon, 2 months before Calamity Ganon's Return_

“Link, you really need to be careful” Megumi sighed as she was tending his wounds, “Bravery is not an excuse to be suicidal. You're lucky Daruk and I were in the area when you assaulted that enemy camp.” 

“A little harsh today, ain't ya?” Daruk scratched his chin, “I've never seen you scold him before...”

“Motherly instincts” Megumi sighed, “And,I couldn't bare the thought of Mipha's reaction if Link got killed.” 

“He wouldn't die to mere monsters” Daruk defended, “Trust me, we fought together numerous times, right little guy?” 

Link only nodded at the questioned. Megumi closed her eyes momentarily before opening once she was complete. 

“Good, the wounds are closed off” Megumi said, “But you will need a full night's rest before heading back to Goron City.” Link sighed before pulling out a flint and some wood to make a fire, Megumi flipped her shield upside down and used it as a pot. 

“Alright, we have some wheat, fish, herbs, potatoes, rock salts, water, and some opal” Megumi listed from her inventory, “That will be enough to make everyone their favorite dish.” Starting with Daruk, she threw in some water, opal, and rock salts to make a salted rock soup. 

“Here you go, Daruk” Megumi said with a smile. 

“Ah, smells really good” Daruk praised. And it tasted good too, as the heating shaved some of the opal into the salty broth. When he first explained that Gorons primarily ate rocks, Megumi was shocked. Now, she wrote an entire cookbook dedicated to rock cuisine. 

“I'm glad you like it” Megumi hummed to a silly tune in her head. For Link and herself, she was preparing their favorite Seafood and Wild Herb Ramen. Recalling a memory from two years ago, Megumi was intrigued that eating was Link's favorite pastime. He reminded her of Rindou, who was a glutton of high regard. 

“Here you go Link” Megumi gratefully said. He smiled with glee, breaking his normal stoicism. As the sun set in the distance, the trio dove into small chat about various different legends, both from Hyrule and Earth. 

“Penetrating the enemy walls using a wooden horse” Daruk laughed, “That's a new one.” 

“Yes, Homer's Iliad is a classic” Megumi agreed, “Oh wow, shooting stars.” All three of them noticed two stars flying down towards the Gerudo Desert, lighting the sky where they landed.

“Huh, what a lucky fall” Daruk laughed, “I heard the Gerudo make use of the star fragments for numerous things, primarily their jewelry.” Megumi lifted necklace, “I think Urbosa told me the same, particularly when it came to the necklace she gave me.”

“It's great having you visit Goron City more often than before” Daruk smirked, “Always keep ol' me on my heels.”

“I'm glad I'm never truly on the receiving end of your Boulder Breaker” Megumi chuckled, “It would probably take a full day to heal from.” 

Daruk just laughed at the Zora's honesty, while Link decided to fall asleep.

“Seems like Link has the right idea” Megumi chuckled, “I might do the same, as should you.”

“I will make it light, just in case we get ambushed” Daruk replied. Megumi smiled at his boldness, before laying on the ground herself. 

* * *

 

_Goron City, 2 Days Later_

“I didn't expect you to be here, Mipha” Megumi blinked, “What's the occasion?”

“It's about Death Mountain” Mipha pointed, “You recall it erupting yesterday?” 

“How could I not?” Megumi replied. The recent eruption was heard by everyone in Hyrule, with debris flying in every direction. 

“Some of the molten boulders crashed into Zora's Domain, damaging the southern bridge and causing some of the water to flood into the lower Lanayru. A village was damaged in the process” Mipha frowned.

“So you to want find out why?” Megumi pondered.

“Yes” Mipha nodded, “As Daruk is the most knowledgeable about Death Mountain, I wanted to ask him what caused the eruption.”

“Dinraal has become alert” Daruk answered while walking into the inn, “Any time Dinraal senses a looming evil nearing Hyrule, he causes Death Mountain to erupt as a warning.”

“That evil being Ganon, correct?” Mipha summarized. 

“I feel that may be the case” Daruk scratched the back of his head, “Which, we will need to be even more vigilant.” 

“Yes” Megumi nodded, “I heard that the princess just prayed at the Spring of Power recently.” 

“Yes, but still no answer from the Goddesses” Mipha shook her head, “She's pushing really hard to unlock her powers.” 

“Too hard, in my humble opinion” Megumi shook her head. She feared Zelda would accidentally kill herself trying to unlock the last key for beating Ganon.

“Anyway, I heard Zora's Domain took some damage from the eruption” Daruk spoke up, “The Gorons will be suppling material to repair the damages.” 

“You don't have to do that, but thank you” Mipha softly answered, “I will return immediately back to Zora's Domain and inform my father about the incoming help.” She motioned to Megumi to follow her, so Megumi rose to her feet and bowed to everyone in the room. 

“It was a pleasure spending some quality time with you and Link” she addressed, “Please tell Link I look forward to seeing him at the monthly meeting at the Inn.” 

“Will do, tiny guardian” Daruk smiled while wiping his chin with his right thumb. Once the two Zora were outside of Goron City, the began talking in their native tongue. 

“What did you mean by that statement, in regards to Link?” Mipha wondered. 

“Daruk and I were racing down Eldin Canyon after my diplomatic meeting two days ago” Megumi explained, “We found Link fighting a horde of monsters, including two Lynels. We helped him clear it out, but he was being reckless again and got injured. After tending his wounds, we camped out for the night and returned to Goron City half a day later.” 

“I see” Mipha lowered her head, “Thanks for healing Link.” 

“My pleasure” Megumi replied. Eventually, they got to a point where the air was no longer burning, allowing Mipha to take off her Flamebreaker Armor and store it away.

“It feels good to remove that bulky thing” Mipha softly laughed. 

“I'm glad I never have to wear it again” Megumi chuckled while touching her necklace. 

“What you did for Urbosa and the Gerudo was heroic” Mipha complimented, “The roads are more peaceful without the Yiga clan.” 

“Just the normal monsters now” Megumi added. Eventually, they were near the river leading back to Zora's Domain, which they eagerly jumped into. 

“Oh, that reminds me” Mipha said after both of them swam to the water surface, “I noticed that you adjusted your sash to wrap above your hips fins and not under them.” 

“It was getting cumbersome to tie it like that, so I moved it for my convenience” Megumi chirped. 

“Oh dear, being less modest are we?” Mipha teased. 

“For a human, sure” Megumi rolled her eyes, “But people change you know?”

“Definitely” Mipha said while returning to her normal, serene self. The swim to Zora's Domain only took them 10 minutes, a great contrast to the hike down from Goron City. When they arrived, they headed straight for the king's throne. 

“Ah!” King Dorephan exclaimed, “You two have returned! How did it go up there in Goron City?” Mipha allowed Megumi to give her diplomatic report first, detailing the agreements made by the Gorons. 

“I see” the king nodded, “And what of Death Mountain?”

“Daruk said it was an alert from Dinraal” Mipha answered, “Apparently when the dragon feels an evil presence looming, he erupts the volcano.” 

“I say, the dragons have peculiar ways of going about their business” the king sighed. 

“There is more” Mipha continued, “The Gorons will be supplying us material needed to repair the damage done to our domain.” 

“How generous of them” the king mused, “Tell Daruk he has my thanks.” 

“I will, father” Mipha nodded. After the meeting, Megumi and Mipha returned to the Inn to relax. 

“Ah, these water beds are what a girl needs after a long journey” Mipha sighed. Megumi smiled at the princess, it was rare for the First Guardian to watch the Zora Champion be whimsical and indulgent. 

“They're massive hit with everyone but the Goron” Megumi answered, “Even Link enjoys them, like the goofball he can be.” 

“I miss that side of him” Mipha frowned, “The weight of his position has suppressed those feelings, for the most part.” 

“It won't last, he just needs to get through Ganon” Megumi stated.

“Then I wish for a quick end” Mipha sat up. Megumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Toto Lake, 1 month before Ganon strikes_

“I must say, this lake is rather beautiful” Megumi happily said as she was taking a photo on Zelda's sheikah slate. 

“I heard you guys place a Zora head piece at the bottom of the lake” Zelda recalled. 

“We did” Mipha said, “In honor of Link's heroic deeds of pushing a Lynel back to Ploymous Mountain after it threatened the Domain.”

“I see” Zelda murmured. 

“You know, it's rather cool how this slate can capture images” Megumi mused, “Back on Earth it was common place with a similar device called a phone.”

“A phone?” Zelda wondered, “Oh! Is that the device you once mentioned that allows people to communicate through long distances?”

“Same one, but with the camera feature” Megumi confirmed. 

“It's remarkable how advanced your world was” Mipha stated, “Makes this one primitive.”

“Oh I don't know about that” Megumi countered, “Divine Beasts and Guardians is something beyond the development of the time period I lived in.”

“Fair” Mipha acknowledged. 

“And your world didn't have to deal with magic or a demon king” Zelda reminded. Megumi couldn't argue against that. 

“I heard this lake shimmers with vibrant colors during a sunset” Mipha changed the subject, “Shall we stay here to watch it?” 

“Yes” both Zelda and Megumi said in unison. And as Mipha said, the lake did have a vibrant glare to it. Something none of the girls would forget.

* * *

* * *

 

**A/N: The last bit may be weird in junction with the rest of the chapter, but it's a plot point for later.**

 


	6. Calamity Ganon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity Ganon has arrived.

_Zora's Domain, 5 days before Ganon Strikes_

“So, the princess is heading to Mount Lanayru to pray in the Spring of Wisdom?” Megumi asked as she and Mipha sat on the rim of Veils Falls.

“Yes” Mipha confirmed, “As the road leading up to the mountain is crawling with monsters, we will aid her.”

“Alright” Megumi nodded, “How long from now?”

“Five Days” Mipha answered. Megumi nodded before gazing off into the distance.

“Remember the day you discovered that I was becoming a Zora?” Megumi recalled.

“Yes, I do. What about it?” Mipha pondered.

“I think I have a theory or two on why it happened” Megumi softly spoke. Mipha motioned for the Navy Blue Zora to continue.

“My first theory is that the Zora magic changed my biology, since it was never exposed to magic prior” Megumi opened.

“So, the magic acted like a foreign illness?” Mipha frowned.

“Precisely” Megumi rested her hands behind her.

“But...that would mean becoming a Zora would been inevitable” Mipha softly spoke, “You were exposed to my healing magic.”

“Mipha, we had no idea back then” Megumi soothed, “And if it wasn't for you, I likely would've drowned. If being a Zora was the price for living, then it's okay.” Megumi gave Mipha a serene smile, ensuring she was okay with her fate.

“Then, what is your other theory?” Mipha asked.

“The elemental nature of my soul” Megumi sighed, “Back on earth, some people believed that personality and spiritual being was determined by a celestial system known as the Greek Zodiac. This made use of the earth's yearly cycle, split twelve ways. Along with the 12 Zodiacs, there were also four elemental associations: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Three Zodiacs per element.” She paused, allowing for Mipha to grasp that information. After 20 seconds, Mipha was able piece things to together.

“So you're elemental association is water? And thus you assume your soul is too?” Mipha constructed.

“Yes, but there is a discrepancy. I was born with a Fire association. So if my association and soul are the same, then I've should've become either a Goron or a Gerudo. Of course, assuming the nature of Hyrule corrects such oddities in the first place” Megumi lectured.

“Gerudo, probably. As far as I am aware, there are no female Goron” Mipha commented, “But if your theory is true, then your spirit's elemental nature and your association don't match. How peculiar.”

“Yeah....that's the best theories I got” Megumi rubbed her temples, “It still doesn't make sense.”

“No, it does not” Mipha agreed, “It's getting late, we should surf down.”

“Alright” Megumi smirked, “Last one down has to cook the other dinner!” Mipha just smiled before the both of them surfed down the falls and back into the lake surrounding the domain.

* * *

 

_Lanayru Road, East Gate_

“I wonder how things are going up there?” Daruk commented as he scratched the back of his head.

“Hopefully well” Megumi solemnly said. It pained her to watch the princess struggle with her untapped powers. She had nearly killed herself a few times doing so, one she witnessed.

“It looks like they're coming back” Revali pointed out. As the other four champions and Megumi watched Link and Zelda return back to the gate, everyone noticed the princess's down-crescent face.

“So, how did it go up there on the mountain?” Daruk broke the silence. Zelda only sighed while shaking her head.

“So you didn't feel anything?” Revali questioned, “No power at all?”

“I'm sorry, no” Zelda apologized.

“Then lets move on” Urbosa interjected, “You've done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help. After all, it's not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon.” Megumi, Daruk, and Revali nodded in agreement. Mipha gently approached the princess.

“If I may...well, I actually don't know how to put this in words but..I'm actually embarrassed to say it” Mipha stammered, “But I was thinking about what I do when I am healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind...it helps when I think about--” She was suddenly interrupted when the earth shook. After everyone's initial shock, Revali galed off so he could investigate.

“Huh!” he gasped before swiftly returning to the ground, “He's here.”

“This it then” Daruk said.

“Are you sure?” Zelda frowned.

“Positive” Revali said with a straight face.

“Let's stop wasting time!” Daruk spoke as he turned to face everyone, “We're going to need everything we got to take that thing down. Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who's boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! Little Guy! You get to Hyrule Castle.”

“Tsk” Revali muttered under his breath.

“You can count on us for support, but it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!” Daruk finished.

“Come. We should go” Urbosa instructed while resting her hands on Zelda's shoulders, “We need to get you someplace safe.”

“No!” Zelda said in defiance, “I'm not a child anymore. I may not be much use on the battlefield, but there must be something I can do to help!” No one had a response to that, so Megumi took the initiative.

“Do what you can, princess” Megumi encouraged, “But Daruk's right, we must leave now.” Everyone nodded and immediately split up. Daruk rolled up the mountains while Revali took to the air. The two Zora swam in the river along the road. When they came to a junction, Urbosa, Link, and Zelda went south back into Kakariko Village while Megumi and Mipha crossed into the Wetlands before jumping into the river leading up to the East Reservoir Lake, where Vah Ruta was stationed. When they boarded the Elephant, Mipha faced Megumi.

“Megumi, I will get Vah Ruta to a higher vantage point so we will have a clearer shot at Ganon. Will you make sure the side cannons are armed?”

“I will” Megumi nodded. However, there was a sudden noise as the scout near them pulled out its weapon and charged them.

“Mipha! Look out!” Megumi screamed as raised her palm to shock the scout. It whirled as the electricity overloaded it, giving Megumi enough time to strike it down with her blade.

“Did that guardian turn on us?” Megumi gasped.

“I'm afraid so” Mipha frowned, “I forgot to get my trident.”

“Darn, this has to be Ganon's doing!” Megumi sneered. She quickly ran up to the second level, clearing out the other scouts.

“Megumi!” Mipha screamed, “There is something wrong with Ruta, she's struggling to stay in my control!” Megumi rushed back into the console room, just in time to witness a black malice seep inside and slowly take form.

“So this is what we were afraid of” Megumi seethed, “Ganon wants to corrupt the divine beasts!” Suddenly, Waterblight Ganon emerged and muttered a deafening scream. Megumi side-stepped in front of Mipha.

“Mipha” Megumi whispered, “I will take care of this...blight. You escape while you still can.”

“But...Vah Ruta...it's my duty to protect Link...” Mipha argued.

“Mipha, I've sworn to protect you at all costs. If we both die here, then I will fail my duty and so will you. Besides, this is why I am Vah Ruta's backup pilot.” Megumi retorted. Mipha opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately. Nodding, she ran for the exit. To ensure the blight wouldn't block her escape, Megumi swung a flurry of attacks into the beast; the blight fell to the ground in agony, giving her ample time to strike freely. After a bit, the creature got up.

“Mipha, please hurry and find Link immediately!” Megumi thought as she prepared for its next attack.

* * *

 

_North of the Bottomless Swamp, 7 hours later_

Despair. That's all Zelda could feel as she and Link ran from turncoat guardians. At some point, she fell into the mud.

Link quickly made his way back to Zelda, but she remained on her knees.

“How...” Zelda breathed, “How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts...the guardians... they all turned against us. It was...Calamity Ganon. And everyone-- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Megumi...They're all trapped inside those things...It's all my fault. Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything I've done up until now...It was all for nothing...So I really am a failure! All my friends...the entire kingdom..my father most of all...I tried, and I failed them all...I've left them..all to die.” With that, Zelda broke down in tears and collapsed into Link's arms. For a few minutes, there was nothing but sadness and regret...until they heard a familiar voice shout out their names.  
“Mipha?” Zelda turned to her left. She recognized the familiar red Zora, which caused a sense of hope for the both of them.

“Mipha” Link said for the first time in a long while, “You've managed to escape.”

“Yes, but at a cost” Mipha frowned, “Megumi took it upon herself to fight that...thing alone while I escaped. But before I left the lake, I heard an anguish scream from Vah Ruta and...and felt the sudden disappearance of life.” She suddenly collapsed on her knees, allowing herself to mourn for her friend. Link frowned, now having to comfort two grieving souls.

However, the mourning was cut short as the trio heard an approaching Guardian Stalker. Spotting them, it took aim at Link. Rushing head on, Link swiped at its legs and caused it to topple over, crushing his feet.

“Link!” Mipha screamed as she rushed to heal his feet. What she didn't see was a scout to her left, which aimed to fire its cannon. It managed to strike her in the ribs.

“Ahhh!” Mipha screamed in pain. Link rose to protect her, tanking a slash to the face.

“Mipha, Link!” Zelda shouted as she ran to them, “We must head to Fort Hateno!” Grimacing, Mipha used her powers to heal both him and herself while on the move. Doing their best to avoid detection, Mipha, Link, and Zelda reached Fort Hateno half a day later. They planned out what they assumed would be their last stand.

For Mipha and Link, it certainly was as the onslaught of guardians tapped out her powers, leading Link and her to be critically injured.

“Mipha, Link. Just run and save yourselves!” Zelda pleaded as a guardian approached them. With its eye in sight, the guardian prepared to kill the three of them.

“No!” Zelda shouted as she stood in front of Mipha and Link with her palm raised, causing a flash of light to spread throughout the battlefield; all the guardians in the area collapsed and fell into ruin.

“Was that..was that the power?” Zelda murmured.

**Thwmp!**

“Huh?” Zelda muttered, “No, No...Link...Mipha...don't die on me!” But neither responded, as both of fell into darkness. Only tears flowed, until she saw the Master Sword light up.

“Huh? They can be saved?” Zelda whispered.

“Princess!” Robbie shouted as he, Purah, and Impa sprinted to the location of the light.

“Princess, are you alright?” Robbie asked when they mere feet in front of her.

“Take Link and Mipha to the Shrine of Resurrection. If we don't get them there immediately, we will lose them forever. Is that clear?” Zelda instructed. They all nodded.

“Then make make haste and go! Their lives are in your hands!” Zelda replied. The three scooped Link and Mipha's bodies and were gone in no time. When they were out of sight, Zelda looked down at the sword.

“I shall take you back to your pedestal, until Link comes to retrieve you once more” Zelda whispered.

* * *

 

**A/N: And now we've come to the point of Megumi's purpose in this story, to sacrifice her life to save Mipha. Unfortunately, she must wait a hundred years before Link and Mipha can free Vah Ruta...and her spirit.**

 

 

 


	7. 100 Years of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred years has passed since Megumi's death, with no end in sight. Suddenly, a quake rolls through Hyrule.

 

A Hundred Years. It has been a hundred years since I perished to Waterblight Ganon, my soul trapped in Vah Ruta.

In my head, I knew that Link would eventually return and free my soul and Vah Ruta. It just how things went in this world, or at least when it was merely fiction created by a company called Nintendo. A rare smirk rose on my ghostly lips, wondering how my involvement in this realm would affect my birth realm. Clearly this fate was meant for Mipha, so I suppose back on earth my story would be DLC.

But my smirk flat-lined, as my death was real. Even after a hundred years, I still felt the bitterness of defeat.

_Flashback, Just after Mipha escaped Vah Ruta_

_Waterblight Ganon had just rose from my first assault, vanishing into the lower left corner of the console room. Suddenly, the room filled with water, leaving only four platforms. When the blight emerged, it rode the top of the roof. This made it impossible to strike normally with Divine Lightning, but I had an idea. As it was preparing its next attack, I tossed Divine Lightning into its eye and unleashed the power within the blade. The beast screamed and fell near the platform in front of me. Making a dash, I pulled the blade out and wailed on the beast until it vanished once more. This time to the top right corner. I attempted the strategy again, but this time it knocked my sword away and covered it in Malice._

_It was then I knew I was going to die, but I attempted to fight back in anyway I could. However, it eventually land a blow across my neck, severing my head from my body. I do not recall anything after that for a few minutes, but eventually I found myself in spirit form. It didn't take me long to realize I was dead nor did it take me long to realize I was trapped in a corrupted Vah Ruta. On my first day in purgatory, I cried an endless stream of ghostly tears._

_End Flashback_

I eventually resolved myself to mediate daily in order to keep my hopes high, but the doubt in my heart eroded that slowly.

**Rrrrrh!**

Vah Ruta gave an anguish cry, the first major one in five years. I shook my head, as I heard the water fall into the reservoir. I frowned, knowing that eventually the reservoir would overflow and destroy Zora's Domain.

Suddenly, the earth shook.

What was going on?

* * *

 

_The Great Plateau_

“Ah, so it seems that the Sheikah Towers have risen from the ground” the old man observed, “Just like with this tower, if you put your slate on the pedestal of the other towers then more of the map of Hyrule will be revealed.” Link just nodded to the man's words.

“So, how do we get off this Plateau?” Mipha pondered. 

“Hrm, I suppose I could give you paragliders” the old man summarized, “But first, you two need to complete the four shrines on this plateau.” Both of them nodded and carefully climbed down the tower. The task at hand took them nearly two hours, before they were met by the old man once more. 

“Good, meet me on top of the Temple of Time and I will give you the paragliders....and explain the world around you.” Mipha and Link sighed. Finally, they were going to get answers about where they were and what happened here. 

And more importantly, who they really are. All they knew was their names, the status of their relationship, and their species.

Once they reached the top of the temple, the old man turned. 

“My apologies for holding out on information, but I was afraid of overwhelming you both” the old man solemnly said as a bright light surrounded him. Once the light faded, the old man took the form of a king...or at least the spirit of a king. 

“My name is King Bosphoramus Hyrule....the last king of Hyrule....a kingdom that no longer exists” the King turned to Hyrule Castle, “That swirling malice around Hyrule Castle is Calamity Ganon, whom took my life nearly a hundred years ago.” Both Mipha and Link gasped, realizing that they've been asleep for nearly one hundred years.

“A hundred years ago, I took heed of a prophecy calling back the return of Calamity Ganon, where we began excavation for ancient sheikah technology known as the guardians and the Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts were designed to be piloted by four champion across Hyrule's races: The Goron Champion, The Rito Champion, The Gerudo Champion, and the Zora Champion. In addition to the pilots, a Hylian Champion would be selected by the sword that sealed the darkness. Finally, the daughter of the royal family would be the one to seal Ganon....that would be my daughter Zelda” Rhoam paused to let the information sink in before continuing on, “However, Ganon was cunning. He corrupted the guardians and Divine Beasts and turned them against us. Three of the champions lost their lives while the other two were barely saved from eternal death.....Link, you were the Hylian Champion that fell in battle while protecting my daughter. Mipha, you were the Zora Champion that miraculously escaped from your Divine Beast only to fall in the same vicinity as Link. You were brought to the Shrine of Resurrection in order for your grave wounds to be healed.”

“What happened to your daughter?” Mipha asked. She was trying to calm her nerves at the revelation. 

“Zelda has Ganon imprisoned in Hyrule Castle, but her powers are fading. If Ganon returns to his full form, then all of Hyrule will be lost. I am not in a position to request this, but please save the princess and what remains of this land” Rhoam begged. Both gave the king a nod. 

“I will keep my word and give you both paragliders so you can safely get off this plateau. Then seek out Impa in Kakariko Village. She will guide you to the locations of the Divine Beasts as well explain the full usage of the sheikah slate” the king said before vanishing. After opening the chests containing paragliders, Link and Mipha made haste to Kakariko Village.

* * *

 

_Kakariko Village, Impa's Home_

“ Ah, so you two are finally awake” Impa greeted as the duo entered her home. It had taken them a day to reach the village, as Link took some detours to a few nearby shrines, the sheikah tower, and finally getting a horse to ride on, which he named Wilson.

“You're Impa, correct?” Mipha asked politely. 

“Oh? You don't remember me?” Impa frowned, “It seems that you two have lost most of your memories. Although a good chunk of them were saved on that sheikah slate.”

“Hmm?” Link tilted his head. 

“Yes, the Sheikah Slate has the power to retain mementos of the past, but it seems yours needs to be repaired” Impa slowly nodded, “Head East of here and make your way to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, there your sheikah slate will be restored completely.”

“And what of the Divine Beasts?” Mipha asked, “Is it possible to locate them currently?” 

“That I can do” Impa confirmed. She placed four markers on the map, all of them without their regional topography. 

“The Divine Beast Vah Ruta is northeast of here, that was the Divine Beast you piloted” Impa said to Mipha, “To the North of Vah Ruta is Vah Rudania, more precisely that would be Death Mountain. To the West of Rudania is Vah Medoh, flying in the skies of Tabantha. And finally to the South in Gerudo Desert is Vah Naboris.” 

“Alright, we shall speak again once we get the slate restored” Mipha nodded. The journey and back to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab took them 4 days, where they met Purah and her assistant. Now the Sheikah slate had the camera rune, a sensor, a compendium, and an album. The album contained 13 pictures in it, which was explained as locations where they could retrieve their memories. Before they left the Kakariko village, Mipha and Link met under an apple tree. 

“So, where shall we go first?” Link whispered to Mipha. 

“Vah Ruta” Mipha responded. Selfishly, she wanted to get her Divine Beast back first, but deep inside her she felt another reason to go there. 

“Alright, let's head in that direction” Link whispered. As they made their way through the Lanayru region, they approached the Lanayru tower only to be greeted by a voice above. 

“Oi!” the voice said above, “Prince Sidon, I spotted a hylian down next to the tower. He seems to be accompanied by a fellow Zora.”

“Who's he yelling at?” Mipha squinted her eyes. Link just shrugged as he climbed up the tower. 

“Hey, what are you doing up here?” Link yelled at the Zora. 

“Oh! It's the Hylian!” the Zora pardoned, “My name is Gruve. I would like to say I got up here to help the Prince below, but I got stuck while I was taking a nap.”

“Uh, okay...” Link blinked as he activated the tower to retrieve the regional topography. Once he was done, he walked closer to Gruve. 

“So why don't you get down?” Link questioned. 

“I would attempt to dive into the river, but it's too dangerous of a leap” Gruve sheepishly admitted. Link didn't believe him, but held a straight face. 

“Anyway, Prince Sidon is down there at the bridge below” Gruve continued, “He's looking for a Hylian to help tame Vah Ruta.” 

“I am looking to calm the beast down” Link answered, “My name is Link.” 

“Link? That name sounds familiar...” Gruve rested his head in his hand, “Anyway, speak to Sidon and he will show you the way to Zora's Domain and Vah Ruta.” Link nodded and para-glided his way back to Mipha. 

“So, what did he say?” Mipha asked. 

“He told me to meet up with Prince Sidon at the bridge” Link answered. 

“Sidon?” Mipha murmured, “That name sounds...familiar.” And it was familiar, as she recognized him as her little brother the moment he approached Link. 

“Mipha!” Sidon enthusiastically exclaimed, “It's been a long time since I've seen you, sis.” 

“It has, my dear Sidon” Mipha serenely said, “You've grown into a fine prince.”

“And you haven't changed a bit” Sidon shook his head, “Of course....you were in the Shrine of Resurrection...so you really fulfilled your duty...” 

“Hrm? Is something on your mind?” Mipha asked with a concern look. 

“Nothing, just collecting my thoughts” Sidon dismissed for now. While her recognition of him was swift, it took time for Link to remember him. It was likely neither of them would remember Lady Megumi until they're arrived at Zora's Domain. 

“So, you came here to reclaim Vah Ruta?” Sidon changed the subject. Both of them nodded, to which Sidon gave his trademark smile. 

“Well, meet me up at Zora's Domain and we can discuss what needs to be done” Sidon nodded, “Of course, Link will have to take the long road up since he can't swim up waterfalls.” 

“I will carry him on my back” Mipha interjected. 

“Are you sure?” Sidon pondered. 

“Link is light enough for me to carry him up the falls” Mipha confirmed. Sidon just nodded before heading up the falls. With Link on Mipha's back, the journey to Zora's domain only took 20 minutes. Once there, Mipha and Link followed Sidon up to the throne. 

“Can it be? My dear Mipha has returned to me?” King Dorephan loudly spoke. 

“I have....father” Mipha recognized.

“And you arrived too, Hylian Champion Link” the king smiled, “Sidon told me you two came to tame Vah Ruta?” 

“That's correct father” Mipha nodded. 

“I see” King Dorephan' sighed, “Then you will need to make some preparations. You will need to retrieve shock arrows from the top of that mountain over there, where a Lynel lays. I would advise Link to get a Zora chest piece to make the journey easier. Mipha, I think you should give this to him.” He handed her a Zora chest piece, which she realized she crafted a hundred years ago. 

“This is the piece I crafted as a marriage proposal!” Mipha thought with a blush. Link raised a brow at her before she swiftly handed him the armor. 

“Link, I tailored made this for you a hundred years ago” Mipha mumbled, “It will allow you swim up waterfalls without my assistance.” Link smiled at the gift before putting it on. Mipha whispered in his ear something else. 

“There is another meaning to this gift, but I will explain it after we take back Vah Ruta” Link noticed the blush on her face, hinting to him that there was something...intimate about the piece. Shaking his head, Link asked Sidon why they needed shock arrows. 

“Shock arrows will be used to calm the beast” Sidon confirmed, “We're weak to shock arrows, so a Hylian needs to retrieve them....Of course, if Lady Megumi was still with us then she could do it herself...” 

“Lady Megumi?” Mipha questioned. Sidon nodded before leading them to a statue with a female Zora riding a wave and wielding a sword. 

“Lady Megumi was the First Guardian of the Zora, who's duty was to protect the Zora princess at all costs. When Calamity Ganon struck she was with you on Vah Ruta. We didn't learn about hers or your fate until two days later when the Sheikah arrived to deliver the news in regards to the champions. They told us that Lady Megumi met her demise in Vah Ruta while you were sent to the Shrine of Resurrection.” 

Mipha's heart sank. Was this true? Suddenly, she and Link eyes snapped open at a memory.

_7 Months after Megumi's arrival in Hyrule_

“ _Wow, you two both finally grasped my intermediate Italian Cuisine Lessons!” Megumi praised as she ate their creations._

“ _It wasn't much” Mipha whispered._

“ _And I thought becoming a knight was difficult” Link sighed, “Speaking of which, congratulations on becoming the First Guardian of the Zora.”_

“ _Thank you” Megumi bowed._

“ _By the way, are those gills on your neck?” Link titled his head._

“ _Y-yes” Megumi stammered, “I'm a bit embarrassed about the situation, but apparently I'm becoming a Zora.”_

“ _What.” Link flatly said._

“ _We don't know why this is happening, but for now can you keep it a secret?” Mipha asked._

“ _Sure, but it doesn't make sense” Link shook his head._

“ _No, no it does not” Megumi frowned, “But, I will take it with stride.” Link and Mipha were happy the girl wouldn't let this bring her down._

_End of Flashback_

“ I...I remember her now” Mipha choked, “She...she was my best friend. Oh Megumi, I am so sorry.” A tear rolled down her eye.

“I remember the day she landed in Zora's Domain” Link frowned, “She was a fish of out of water, neither from Hyrule nor originally a Zora.”

“That's a fact the elders have omitted from the young ones” Sidon answered, “She was much a Zora by the time Ganon returned, so there is no point of telling them that detail.”

“Link, you best hurry to get those shock arrows” Mipha whispered. 

“Yeah” Link agreed, “I'm also going to take a picture of the Lynel.”

“Wait, why?” Mipha said in an alarmed tone. 

“Because a female Zora near the Inn asked me to” Link answered, “Besides, she said would give me Zora Trousers and I could use some better leggings.” 

“Hmm” Mipha hummed, “Then you might as well get the head piece too.” 

“There's a head piece at the bottom of Toto Lake” Sidon pointed out, “The easiest way to get there is swimming up the falls.” 

“Ok” Mipha nodded, “Link, I will go to Toto Lake to retrieve the head piece. I will meet you at East Reservoir Lake.” With that, the two split ways and quickly climbed the falls. When Mipha got to Toto Lake, another memory crept into her mind. 

_ Toto Lake, 1 month before Ganon struck _

_"I must say, this lake is rather beautiful" Megumi happily said as she was taking a photo on Zelda's sheikah slate._

_"I heard you guys place a Zora head piece at the bottom of the lake" Zelda recalled._

_"We did" Mipha said, "In honor of Link's heroic deeds of pushing a Lynel back to Ploymous Mountain after it threatened the Domain."_

_"I see" Zelda murmured._

_"You know, it's rather cool how this slate can capture images" Megumi mused, "Back on Earth it was common place with a similar device called a phone."_

_"A phone?" Zelda wondered, "Oh! Is that the device you once mentioned that allows people to communicate through long distances?"_

_"Same one, but with the camera feature" Megumi confirmed._

_"It's remarkable how advanced your world was" Mipha stated, "Makes this one primitive."_

_"Oh I don't know about that" Megumi countered, "Divine Beasts and Guardians is something beyond the development of the time period I lived in."_

_"Fair" Mipha acknowledged._

_"And your world didn't have to deal with magic or a demon king" Zelda reminded. Megumi couldn't argue against that._

_"I heard this lake shimmers with vibrant colors during a sunset" Mipha changed the subject, "Shall we stay here to watch it?"_

_"Yes" both Zelda and Megumi said in unison. And as Mipha said, the lake did have a vibrant glare to it. Something none of the girls would forget._

_End of Flashback_

“So that's what the thirteenth photo was” Mipha gazed down, “I wish we could've shared another moment like that.” Mipha immediately found the chest with the Zora head piece and opened it. 

“There” Mipha smiled, “Now Link will have the complete set....just like Megumi once did.” Sighing, she swam back down the falls and over to where reservoir was. She was greeted by Link, who para-glided from the mountain onto the dock.

Vah Ruta was sore sight, with the red light clearly indicating her corruption.

“If I recall correctly, Vah Ruta is armed with side cannons that fire ice blocks, therefore you will need to use cryonis to dispatch them quickly. Link, grip my shoulders and I will ride you to the falls once you clear all the blocks. After you ride up the falls, use the shock arrows on the glowing squares above. Once all four are shut down, then we will be able to enter the beast” Mipha explained. Link nodded and grabbed her shoulders as she began to swam around Vah Ruta. Once it sensed their presence, it fired its cannons. Link quickly dispatched the first set of block, allowing Mipha swim to the nearest fall. He struck two blocks before hitting the water. The second time around was a bit more challenging, but otherwise it was a simple rinse and repeat. 

With all the blocks turned off, Vah Ruta rose some and lowered the floor to the main entryway. Once Link and Mipha were onboard, Link placed the sheikah slate on the pedestal.

“You're here” said the familiar, but omnipresent voice of Megumi as the travel pad lit up.

* * *

 

**A/N: Next time, Link and Mipha will free Vah Ruta and Megumi.**

 


	8. Retaking Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link free Vah Ruta and Megumi.

_Vah Ruta_

“ You're here” the voice of Megumi said, “If you wish to take back Vah Ruta, then you will need a map.”

Before they could do that, they needed to clear the malice blocking the entryway. Link stared at the menacing eyeball before deciding to shoot it with an arrow. 

“Huh, that was easy to clear” Mipha blinked. Link immediately dispatched the scout in the room before firing an arrow in to the eye of the malice blocking the gate to the map.

“There's a terminal here” Mipha pointed out, “Pass me the sheikah slate.” With the slate in her hands, she activated the terminal. 

“Good, only four more terminals left” Megumi's voice spoke up. Link used cryonis to lift the gate before catching the slate thrown at him. After placing the slate on the map pedestal, he made it back to Mipha. 

“It seems now we can move the trunk” Link pointed out. 

“Good, because we will need to get on top of the snout at a certain angle to activate one of the terminals” Mipha stated. After clearing the Malice leading up to the second floor, they brought down another scout and noticed the rotating wheel. 

“Hmm, I think I need to use cryonis at the right time to get the second terminal” Link said. Waiting for the right time, he created an ice block that stopped the wheel. 

“There are three terminals left” the Megumi's voice stated. The third terminal was locked in a cage, which baffled them for a bit. 

“Maybe if I adjust the trunk it will do something?” Link raised a brow. He moved it to full tilt, which caused the larger wheel to move. 

**Shink!**

“ Ah, so the cage opens when the sheikah ball is touching the bottom of the cage” Mipha noted, “You will need to stasis the ball at the last possible moment.” It took Link a few tries, but he got it and activate the third terminal.

“Excellent, only two more terminals remain” Megumi's voice rang. Riding the wheel to the next level, Link activated a switch that caused a waterfall to appear. An easy climb to the trunk. 

“So, let's clear that malice first then decide how we are going to get the fourth terminal” Mipha advised. Once the snout was cleared, Link looked at his slate. 

“Hmm” Link thought, “Maybe I can angle the trunk in such a way that I can climb the backside.” He adjusted the height were the ridge he stood was level. Hugging the ridge, he made his way around the trunk. After that, he adjusted the nose to its full height and then glided to the left ear. Lowering the trunk all the way down, he jumped off the ear and para-glided off. He tossed the slate down to Mipha. 

“Mipha, adjust the nose back upwards so I can on the base of the terminal” Link shouted. She did so and witnessed Link on top of the terminal and hugged it. Once the trunk stopped moving, he activated the fourth terminal. 

“Just one more!” Megumi's voice exclaimed. The last terminal was hidden behind a wall of flames, so Link cleared the Malice above it and then rotated the lever with magnesis. The roof opened up and doused the flames out. 

“Mipha, meet up here and turn on the last terminal” Link shouted. 

“Alright!” Mipha shouted as she made her way to Link's position. She placed the slate on the terminal, which she heard glee from Megumi's voice. Following her instructions, the duo glided down to the main console and placed the slate on it. However, the console turned red and malice escaped to form Waterblight Ganon. 

“That thing is a creation of Ganon's. I was close to beating it, but it got ahead of me and stole my life. Be careful!” Megumi's voice warned. Acting fast, Link shot a shock arrow into its eye. It flailed around the floor, giving Link ample time to swing one of his swords until it shattered. It then moved to strike Mipha, who dodged the giant spear perfectly before unleashing a flurry of strikes on the beast.

Then things got harder, as the blight flooded the room and rode the ceiling. Stand on one platform, Link broke the ice blocks with cryonis before unleashing another shock arrow into its eye. It fell onto the platform that Mipha stood, which allowed her to go ham once more. On the fourth bout, Mipha threw her Trident into the eye, causing it to shatter but also bringing down the blight once more. Link landed the last few blows before the blight wailed into nothingness.

They won.

“It's over” Mipha sighed, “Vah Ruta is back in our control.” Link nodded as he placed the slate on the pedestal. This time the main console glowed a bright blue. 

“It's good to see you again” Megumi said in her normal voice. Mipha and Link turned around to spot the navy blue Zora approaching them. The teal glow from her spirit flames made her look majestic.

“Megumi...” Mipha whispered. 

“Oh, don't cry on me now” Megumi shook her head, “Anyway, thanks to your courage Vah Ruta and my spirit are free. I have something to give for the both of you.” Megumi snapped her fingers, causing the freed 'Divine Lightning' to come back to her. She smiled as the sword floated between her and Link. 

“This is 'Divine Lightning', the katana that I wielded to maximize my potential” Megumi explained, “As it's an extension of myself, the blade will remain at its fullest potential until Ganon is annihilated. It has two main properties: Shoot Lightning Bolts and giving you a second wind should you become gravely injured. Be warned that the blade can only heal you every thirty minutes.” Link grabbed the hilt, taking a vertical strike through the air. It felt natural in his hands. 

“And for you Mipha, I offer you my gift that has become known as Megumi's Tenacity” Megumi smiled as she opened her right palm. A radiant ball flew into the air, merging with with Mipha's soul. Out of instinct, Mipha thrust her right palm and unleashed a chain of lightning.

“With this, you're now protected from the Zora's primary weakness. In addition to its offensive capabilities, the lightning can heal minor wounds of nearby allies” Megumi explained. Mipha glanced at her palms, feeling the power surge through her scales.

Megumi bowed her head a bit and closed her eyes, “I hate to admit this, but I had nearly resigned myself to this seemingly endless purgatory....but seeing you two once more revitalized my hope.”

“So, what will you do now?” Mipha asked. She had a hunch, but wanted to hear it from Megumi herself. 

“I am going to pilot Vah Ruta to a superb vantage point so she can line up a good shot against Calamity Ganon” Megumi smirked before a yellow glow surrounded Mipha and Link, “This will be my final duty, to you, Link, and everyone else. And send my regards to the princess and the other champions.” With that, Mipha and Link were back on the dock in front of Vah Ruta. With a triumphant roar, Vah Ruta submerged into the lake. 

“Let's head back to the throne room” Mipha spoke up. 

* * *

 

_King Dorephan's Throne Room_

“ I'm ecstatic to see Vah Ruta back on our side again” the King cheered, “But if you're not the one piloting it, then who is?” 

“The Ghost of Megumi” Mipha answered, “She said it was going to be her final duty.” 

“Megumi?” the king leaned forward, “So the rumors that she was a backup pilot were true then.” 

“Yes...” Mipha frowned, “I asked her to, which ultimately lead to this point.” 

“I see” the King breathed, “I am forever grateful for her service and ensuring your return.” 

“I am also grateful” Mipha smiled, “It brings me join that she will assist us on taking down Ganon.”

“Absolutely” the King nodded, “That reminds me, I think Megumi would want you to have this.” He motioned to a small chest next to Muzu. Mipha opened the chest to spot a gorgeous necklace with a sapphire gem in the center. 

“This necklace was given to Megumi from Urbosa after she rescued her daughter” the King explained, “It's enhanced with the strongest heat resist magic, which will protect you from Gerudo Desert and Goron City.”

“I shall cherish it” Mipha whispered as she fastened the necklace around her neck.

“And you Link, I offer up the Ceremonial Katana we use to celebrate Megumi's legacy” the king pointed at another chest. Inside was a Katana that looked like 'Divine Lightning', but held no magical properties. 

“While that sword is nowhere near the weapon the First Guardian used, it's still forged in diamond and is a strong blade on its own merit” the king explained. 

“Well, we should probably discuss our new plan” Mipha told Link. 

“I think it will be best if you waited a day” the king interrupted, “I'm having our best blacksmith build you another Trident, which will be ready by tomorrow. This one will be stronger than the previous one.” 

“Alright father” Mipha bowed, “Well, we have a whole day to discuss travel plans, so we're free to do anything.” 

“Actually, I probably want to rest at the Inn” Link answered. 

“Now that you mentioned it, I feel exhausted too” Mipha yawned. As they made their way into  _ Tadokoro Inn,  _ a flood of more memories rushed in. 

“Oh” Mipha face looked downtrodden, “This is where we use to have monthly meetings with Zelda and the other champions.”

“Mhmm” Link placed his left hand on her shoulder and massaged it. 

“Oi” a female cried out, “I'm glad to see you've returned from Vah Ruta.”

“Kodah” Mipha looked up, “So, you run this inn now?” 

“No, that would be Kayden” Kodah said while pointing to her husband. 

“It's good to see you two” Kayden bowed, “Will you being staying here for the night?” 

“Yes” Mipha answered, “Can we get your largest water bed?” 

“Oh?” a sly smile rose on Kayden's face, “So you remember your relationship with Link?” 

“We're know we were once lovers, but the details are still missing” Mipha blushed. Link just scratched the back of his head, confirming her statement. 

“I see, I see” Kayden nodded. 

“You've guys kept this place up well” Mipha observed. A frown rose on Kayden's face. 

“Lady Megumi left the inn with detailed instructions and numerous cookbooks in case something happen to her” Kayden solemnly said. 

“Always preparing for the worst” Mipha thought.

“Anyway, your bed is right this way” he motioned them to follow. Once they sat on the bed, Link played with it a little. 

“You know, I could jump on this all day” Link chuckled, “It just folds into your form.” 

“You're such a dork” Mipha spoke up.

“Dork? That's a new one” Link chuckled. Mipha's face turned red at her slip up. 

“Um, just forget about it” Mipha scrambled to say. 

“Ok” Link waved off, “So, what was you wanted to tell me earlier in regards to the Zora chest piece?”

“Oh” Mipha whispered as she gathered her strength to explain, “I crafted that piece as a marriage proposal.” 

Link's eyes went wide at the revelation.

* * *

 

**A/N: Being blunt aren't we Mipha? Next they venture off to free Vah Medoh and, sigh, Revali too.**

 


	9. Retaking Vah Medoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link reclaim Vah Medoh.

_Soh Kafi Shrine_

“Well, that wasn't too hard with the Guardian weapons” Link hummed as they exited their sixteenth shrine. When they got to the town near Vah Medoh, Link was going to turn them, and any more they got, in. 

“According to the Map, we need to head far west” Mipha noted, “We best avoid any camps we cleared earlier in the week, as tonight is suppose to be a blood moon.”

“Then let's get to the nearest stable and ride across Hyrule field” Link stated. Once they reached the stable and retrieved Wilson, they discovered four more shrines, some koroks, and some materials. By noon, they were in a forest near the bottomless pit. 

“Wait” Link halted, “This rock looks familiar.” Mounting off the horse, Link and Mipha checked the photo album; sure enough, this was a location of a memory. 

But this time it affected both Mipha and Link, as they recalled...Zelda's despair.

_Flashback_

_Despair. That's all Zelda could feel as she and Link ran from turncoat guardians. At some point, she fell into the mud._

_Link quickly made his way back to Zelda, but she remained on her knees._

_"How..." Zelda breathed, "How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts...the guardians... they all turned against us. It was...Calamity Ganon. And everyone- Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, and Megumi...They're all trapped inside those things...It's all my fault. Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost because I couldn't harness this cursed power! Everything I've done up until now...It was all for nothing...So I really am a failure! All my friends...the entire kingdom..my father most of all...I tried, and I failed them all...I've left them..all to die." With that, Zelda broke down in tears and collapsed into Link's arms. For a few minutes, there was nothing but sadness and regret...until they heard a familiar voice shout out their names.  
"Mipha?" Zelda turned to her left. She recognized the familiar red Zora, which caused a sense of hope for the both of them._

_"Mipha" Link said for the first time in a long while, "You've managed to escape."_

_"Yes, but at a cost" Mipha frowned, "Megumi took it upon herself to fight that...thing alone while I escaped. But before I left the lake, I heard an anguish scream from Vah Ruta and...and felt the sudden disappearance of life." She suddenly collapsed on her knees, allowing herself to mourn for her friend._

_Link frowned, now having to comfort two grieving souls._

_End Flashback_

“Hah!” Link yelped at the sad memory, “This...this is the spot where you found us, only to be spotted by a guardian.” 

“Yes, you injured your foot” Mipha solemnly recalled, “And while I was trying to heal you, I was shot by a scout.”

“I recall running after that, but to where?” Link shook his head, “Anyway, let's get back on the road.” After 9 more hours, they eventually got to the Tabantha Bridge Stable and the shrine above. Once they cleared the shrine, they sat near the cooking pot. 

“It's suppose to rain tomorrow” Mipha said as she began cooking cold resistance food, “So I am preparing us some cold resistance food for our trip tomorrow.”

“Alright” Link nodded, “You know, I have some extra energy in me so I am going to explore.” 

“Well...ok” Mipha frowned, “But do be careful.” Link nodded before sprinting southeast, to the bluff in the distance. After an hour, he reached the top and noticed a sheikah platform. 

“Hmm, it's another one of these hidden ones huh?” Link frowned until he heard the accordion above him. There stood a blue bird person, which he assumed was a Rito. 

“Hey, do you know how to activate this thing?” Link yelled. The blue bird swooped down and met Link. 

“No, but I know a song that might help” the bird man said, “My name is Kass, by the way.” 

“Sure, I will listen” Link said with confidence. 

“Ahem” Kass cleared his throat, “When the moon bleeds red and fiends reborn, The Monks will invite you as they have sworn. But first you must stand on the pedestal bare, With nothing between you and the night air.”

“Wait” Link mentally face palmed, “Am I suppose to get naked under a blood moon to reveal this shrine?” Groaning, he did so and was ecstatic when the shrine rose from the earth. 

“Good, now to put my armor back” Link sighed before activating the shrine. Once the door opened, he checked what the challenge was. 

“A Modest Test of Strength?” Link raised his brow, “Is this just a fight with a stronger scout? If so, then I believe I can take this on.” As it turned out, he could but with some difficulty. He broke all of his ancient weapons, two shields, and used all of his remaining shock arrows to take the thing down. In addition, he was wounded pretty badly. After grabbing the Guardian shield, Guardian sword, and Frostblade, he made his way back to the stable. 

“Link!” Mipha exclaimed as she ran to the wounded hylian, “What happened?” 

“Discovered a rather difficult shrine, got beaten hard by a Guardian Scout III” Link grimaced. He lied on the ground, allowing Mipha to tend his wounds. 

“Sigh, I wish you weren't so reckless” Mipha sighed, “We're going to have to delay out trip to the Sheikah Tower and Rito Village by a full day.”

“I'm sorry” Link breathed as he felt the pain slowly vanish. 

“It's alright” Mipha softly spoke, “I did promise to heal you whenever you got hurt.” While resting in her lap, Link fell sleep. 

* * *

 

_Rito Village, One Day Later_

“There” Link sighed as he put on his new snowquill armor, “this should be enough to venture to the Flight Range.”

“It fitswell on you” Mipha observed, “Should we be heading out then?”

“Are you sure the cold-resistance food will be enough?” Link asked with a concerned look.

“Zora have a higher tolerance for the cold, so yes.” Mipha before motioning to Link to glide towards the flight range. Before meeting up with Teba, they did the shrine nearby with ease. 

“That makes shrine 23” Link mused, “Now, let's meet with Teba.” Said Rito was adjusting his bow string, when he heard the two climb up the tower. 

“Yeah?” Teba said in a serious tone. 

“Are you Teba?” Mipha asked. 

“I don't know you” Teba dismissed, “Besides, I'm quite busy right now.” 

“Your wife told us about the numerous attempts to appease Vah Medoh” Link replied. The white Rito stood up, his face a scowl. 

“Did the Elder send you?” Teba sighed. 

Link nodded, “I am trying to free Vah Medoh.”

“Hmph, how naive” Teba turned his back, “First of all, you have no way of getting to Vah Medoh on your own. And even if you could, a shield generated by four cannons prevent entry into the beast.” 

“But--” Mipha tried to interject. 

“Still” Teba shook his head, “If you can prove yourself in aerial archery, then I am willing to assist you in your quest.” Link nodded, to which Teba told he needed to shoot down 5 targets without hitting the ground. With the gales and his paraglider, the task was rather simple. 

“I see” Teba nodded, “Very well, I will fly you to Vah Medoh so you can take her back. However, I can only bring you, Link.” Mipha assumed it was a weight issue. After switching to the Falcon Bow, Link told Teba he was ready. As they flew off, Mipha observed from the range. 

“Link is making quick do of those cannons” Mipha mused, “It's a shame Revali isn't alive, it would've been fun to watch a competition between them.” Thinking about him made her sad, as she enjoyed his confidence and arrogant attitude. And he was the only one to break Megumi's calm and graceful demeanor, as he repeatedly aimed for her affection. Minutes later, she saw Teba approach the range. 

“Gah” Teba seethed, “Damn cannon did a number on my right side, that will take a month to heal.” 

“If I may, I can heal your wounds” Mipha softly spoke. 

“We don't have any medical equipment here” Teba frowned, “We need to return to Rito Village.”

“Actually, I'm gifted with the ability to heal” Mipha countered, “If you just relax, this will only take a minute.” Teba did as he was told and surely enough, he was fully healed. 

“That's a useful gift” Teba answered.

“Yes” Mipha confirmed, “I use it to help Link all the time.”

“My apologies for earlier, but I couldn't carry the both of you” Teba apologized, “Since I am able to fly once more, I can take you to Vah Medoh.” 

“Please” Mipha bowed, “Link and I are on a journey to free the Divine Beasts. I knew the champion that once piloted her.”

“You knew Master Revali?” Teba pondered, “Tell me, what is your full identity.”

“I'm Princess Mipha and the Zora Champion from a hundred years ago. Link and I woke up from the shrine of resurrection not to long ago” Mipha answered. 

“Hmm, and to think all the pilots died and yet you stand before me” Teba shook his head. 

“My best friend and bodyguard allowed me to escape Vah Ruta, at the cost of her own life” Mipha sadly answered. 

“Then she fulfilled her duty” Teba stated, “Alright, jump on my back and I will take you to Vah Medoh.” 

Once Mipha was on the travel pad, she heard  _his_ voice.

“Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise” the voice of Revali spoke, “I assumed you had perished like the rest of us, but apparently that isn't the case. However, right now isn't the time for chitchat. Your boyfriend is currently on the right wing, getting the fourth terminal as we speak. Go on, hurry!” Mipha glided her way to Link's location, as he rode the cage back to the other side. 

“Huh? How do you get up here?” Link pondered. 

“I healed Teba and he carried me here” Mipha answered. Nodding, he motioned her to follow him to the final terminal on the left wing. Once they retrieved it, it was time to take on the Scourge of Vah Medoh.

“Good luck! That thing is one of Ganon's own, and it plays dirty” the voice of Revali said, “I would've beaten it a hundred years ago...if I wasn't winging it. I can't believe I am actually saying this but....Link, you must avenge me!” And the fight began, as Windblight Ganon moved to shoot its cannon at Link. Out running the blasts, Link flew on an updraft before unleashing a volley of bomb arrows. When it fell to the ground, he wailed on it with Divine Lightning before it cried in terror. After it teleported to Link's position, Mipha struck her spear at its lower torso. Aiming its missiles and cannon at her, she proceeded to run a circle. 

With Link free to fire at will, Windblight Ganon disintegrated in no time.

“Well I be plucked” Revali spoke in his normal voice after the main console turned blue, “You defeated him, eh? Who would've thought?”

“Revali” Mipha spoke up, “I'm glad we could give Medoh back to you.”

“You have my thanks” Revali smirked, “Speaking of which, may I ask what happened on Vah Ruta?”

“Megumi and I were ambushed by Waterblight Ganon” Mipha stated, “Megumi sacrificed her life for my future.”

“Ah, then I suppose she's piloting Vah Ruta as we speak” Revali analyzed, “Anyway, I guess Link has proven himself a worthy warrior. A warrior worthy of my unique skill dubbed Revali's Gale!” With a pitch, a green orb slammed into Link; a gale flung him into the air before he landed in a three point stance. 

“It's now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh's strike on Ganon. But only if you think you'll still need my help while fighting Ganon inside Hyrule Castle. Feel free to thank me now” Revali boasted. A gold glow surrounded Link and Mipha, while Revali continued to talk. 

“Or, never mind, just go. Your job is far from finished, you know” Revali said before they disappeared, “The princess has been waiting for a long time.”

* * *

 

_Back at Vah Ruta_

On Vah Ruta, the spirit of Megumi held a gleeful smirk as she witnessed Vah Medoh anchor itself and take aim at Hyrule Castle. 

“So, Vah Medoh and Revali have been freed” Megumi thought. 

“Of course, it was only a matter of time” Revali's voice infiltrated her mind. 

“Huh? Did I just hear Revali's voice?” Megumi mentally gasped. 

“Oh, you didn't know freed spirits such as ourselves could speak telepathically?” Revali laughed, “Though I suppose me being the first to join you in our final duty means you wouldn't know that detail.”

“Oh joy” Megumi shook her head, “Although I do miss the banter we shared together.”

“Oh?” Revali mused, “So after a hundred years, you're finally opening up to me? Well, maybe I have a chance in the afterlife with you.”

“Unlikely, but you can try” Megumi dismissed. 

“You haven't changed a bit” Revali chuckled.

“Nor have you” Megumi countered. 

“I suppose” Revali hummed, “By the way, thanks for protecting Mipha. While I don't show it, I'm relieved that the lovers will get a chance to live together once this is over.” 

“That's a sentiment I agree with it” Mipha answered, “That's a fact that will give my soul true rest.”

“Now we wait for Link and Mipha to free Naboris and Rudania” Revali stated.

* * *

 

**A/N: Two down, Two more to go. Next Link and Mipha get the Master Sword and take on Naboris.**

 

 


	10. Retaking Vah Naboris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link retrieves the master sword before reclaiming Vah Naboris.

_Vah Ruta_

On Vah Ruta, Megumi let her mind go into meditation, closing Revali off from her. As much as she enjoyed his banter while they waited for Link to assault the castle, she wanted some time alone. Now that she was free, Revali mention of the afterlife brought a tinge of sadness. 

She would make the journey to the Spirit Realm, a realm she assumed was exclusive to the deceased of the good people of Hyrule.

Which means she wouldn't see Soma, even after his death. It was something she considered when she first arrived, but death buried that thought.

“Soma....by the mercy of the Goddesses, I hope I can see you more one time. Even if it's just to confirm passage into a peaceful afterlife” she sadly thought. 

_If your faith is strong, the Goddesses can grant that wish._

“That's a comforting thought, Ruta” Megumi gave a sad smile. In her time of meditation, she connected strongly to soul of Vah Ruta or the pilot that serviced the beast 10,000 years ago: Noma, Queen of the Zora in her time. Once Megumi reconnected with the Divine Beast, the spirit of Noma appeared and told her of the duty of the pilots from the past; it was their charge to mentor the next champion on piloting the beast.

Or in other words, craft the trials of mastery for a future generation.

Megumi asked why Noma appeared now to explain this to her, to which Noma stated only the deceased can see this portion of her soul. 

The portion that merged with Ruta until the current pilot passed....and after Ganon's defeat.

This was another reason why Megumi meditated now, to reflect on the fact that a piece of her would merge with Ruta...likely for another 10,000 years.

And Mipha wasn't spared from this splintering of the soul, as she was still a pilot of Vah Ruta.

Suddenly, she felt Divine Lightning resonating....with the Master Sword.

“The Master Sword” Megumi mentally gasped aloud. 

“So...he finally retrieved that sword, eh?” Revali responded, “About time.”

“Yes” Megumi answered, “Now he can seal Ganon for good.”

* * *

 

_Master Sword's Pedestal_

“Link...are you alright?” Mipha said with a concerned look. 

“I'm glad I got my thirteenth heart container otherwise I would've died” Link breathed. 

“Now that you wield the blade that seals the darkness, Ganon can be beaten” The Great Deku Tree spoke, “There's also a trial associated with the sword, should you have the courage to face it now.”

“No, my priority is freeing the Divine Beasts first” Link shook his head, “I will consider it afterwords. Let's go Mipha.” Nodding, they fast traveled to the Wasteland Tower and glided to the desert floor. 

**Rahrrrh.**

“That must be Naboris” Mipha noted, “He's kicking up a sandstorm.”

“We must hurry” Link said, “I'm going to eat some of this heat resistant food and head to Gerudo Town.” After capturing two wild sand seals, he lent Mipha one of his shields so she can surf the sands. But once they reach Gerudo Town, they were halted by the Guards. 

“Halt! Voe are not allowed into our town!” the guard armed herself, “The Zora Vai may enter, however.”

“Voe? Vai?” Link questioned. 

“Voe is the Gerudo word for man and Vai is the Gerudo word for woman. Men are prohibited from entry under iron law” the guard answered. 

“Well, that's inconvenient” Link shook his head before noticing the shrine on the outside of the town, “Mipha, can you do this shrine for me? I am going to do some....exploring.”

“Um, sure?” Mipha blinked as Link handed her the Sheikah Slate, “Where are you going?”

“To the Bazaar” Link waved. He recalled a rather...embarrassing memory in regards to Gerudo Town, but it seemed the only way in.

And it was embarrassing, as Mipha had to control her laughter when she witness Link in drag.

“Link...are you sure...this will work?” Mipha said in between breaths. 

“It worked a hundred years ago” Link shook his head, “Come on, let's go in.” Thankfully, majority of the town bought the disguise until Riju spotted him. 

“Oh? It seems like you're not a normal traveler” Riju hummed with a smirk, “And to think you would be accompanied by a Zora vai.”

“Please state your business” Buliara instructed while slamming her sword down.

“We're here to calm Naboris” Mipha answered. 

“I see” Riju leaned forward, “Tell me, what are your names?” 

“My name is Mipha” Mipha said before hesitating, “And that's....” 

“Link” Link answered. From the looks of the two women, his disguise didn't fool them. 

“Link....and Mipha” Riju rested her head, “Mother once told me that Princess Zelda placed the Hylian Champion and the Zora Champion in a resurrecting chamber. You two share the same names in the stories...” 

“And the Hylian champion wielded a legendary blade, which I see on your back” Buliara noted. 

“Interesting, to think that two of the champions survived” Riju smiled, “But there is a problem. In order to even reach Naboris, we will need the thunder helm. However, that was stolen by the Yiga Clan.”

“Perhaps we can test their valor by having them g retrieve the Thunder Helm. If successful, then we can trust them to take back Naboris” Buliara suggested. 

“An interesting suggestion” Riju answered, “If you exit right, it will lead to the barracks. Speak with Captain Teake and she will give you a full report.”

And so they did, learning the Yiga Clan Hideout was up northwest into the highlands. The mission took them almost a full day, as they were nearly caught a few times and took the time to...rob the place. When they got back, Riju met them at her sleeping quarters.

“I've been waiting for you both...” Riju began, “I sensed the heirloom flow around you, I knew you would succeed. Although I wish it never happened, but there isn't much I could on my own....as I am still a child. It brings me pain, I must admit. However, your arrival here must be the work of Lady Urbosa. Now, my I please see the helm?”

Link handed her the helm, which was a bit big on her head. 

“So, what do you think?” Riju asked. However, both Mipha and Link blanked out when memories of Urbosa came rushing back.

“Hmm? Something wrong?” Riju gave the duo a puzzled look. 

“Oh! Sorry, but I just recalled a memory involving Urbosa....and my friend....the First Guardian of the Zora” Mipha said with a downcrest face. 

“Lady Megumi?” Riju titled her head, “That name is legend here as she rescued my grandmother from the Yiga clan. Now that I think about it, that necklace was made by a Gerudo jeweler, wasn't it?”

“Yes....” Mipha confirmed while placing a hand on the necklace, “It was a gift from Urbosa to Megumi after the rescue. It was passed down to me from my father after we freed her soul and Vah Ruta.”

“I see” Riju shook her head, “It must be hard losing a dear friend, but I feel she wouldn't want you to sulk on her passing.”

“No, she wouldn't” Mipha said before returning to her normal expression. 

“Anyway, meet me at that outpost when you two are ready. You will need to ride sand seals while also being near me. This is how the thunder helm will protect everyone to Naboris” Riju pointed out. The journey was a long one, as they rode through the sandstorm. When they got to Naboris, the beast began firing lightning at them. Once they got close enough, Link made quick work in the feet, causing Naboris to collapse. 

“Well, you now have entryway to Naboris's innards” Riju stated, “I will wait for you both back at the palace.” They nodded before rushing onto the ramp, just in time as Naboris got up and continued its trek through the desert. 

“Well, Well, Well....” the voice of Urbosa said as the travel gate lit up, “You know how to keep a woman waiting. I can't wait to see you two take Naboris back from Ganon. One thing at a time, you'll need a map to find your way around. Head over to the guidance stone, sounds easy right?” Before they could travel up into the belly of the beast, they had to beat the scout guarding the ramp. It dropped a spear, which Mipha added to her collection. Once they had the map, the realized the gimmick to Naboris was rotating the three cylinders in Naboris's belly. 

“One of them is in that cage, which we will need to rotate enough so we can to the balcony” Mipha noted.

“Ok, then we need to get the one on the top ledge inside the belly” Link replied. Simple enough, but the next three terminals were trickier to solve. In fact, Link used Revali's gale to activate one of them because he couldn't find the electric orbs initially. Once he did, he was able to obtain the final terminal. 

“Good, head to the main console. You're both doing well, but your overconfidence can dig you in” Urbosa said. After resetting the cylinders to their original state, they activated the main console. In mere seconds, Thunderblight Ganon emerged. 

“Stay on your edge! This formidable adversary was made by Ganon and brought me to a warrior's demise 100 years ago. Do not allow this to be your end, but the end of it” Urbosa warned. However, before Link could react, the beast flashed in front of him and got a good blow across his chest.

“Arg!”

“Link!” Mipha screamed as she shot a chain of lightning into the beast's shield, shattering it. Quickly using her Grace to heal the wound, Link got up and perfect dodged its second swift attack. With the duo going all out the beast, it only took a second cycle of perfect dodging before in went into its second phase. This time metal columns came crashing around them, giving Link the idea to raise one into the blight with magnesis, allowing Mipha to use's another charge of Megumi's Tenacity to strike the rod. After falling to the floor once more, the wailed on it again.

“Link, it's sword is pulsing electricity” Mipha warned, “Look out!” Link managed to dodge this own and up a ramp. Pulling out the Great Eagle Bow, he unleashed 6 bombs into it before stabbing the eye with the master sword. 

It was finished and they were free to activate the main console.

“I knew you guys wouldn't let us down” the spirit of Urbosa said as she walked down the steps, “Thanks to your teamwork, my soul and Naboris are free once again. Now we can finish what we started all those years ago. We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business.”

“It's good to see once more, Urbosa” Mipha replied. 

“I'm happy to see you alive and well” Urbosa commented, “That necklace looks good on you, as it did for Megumi all those years ago.” 

“Thank you” Mipha said with a sad smile, “She told us to send you her regards.”

“I see” Urbosa momentarily closed her eyes, “I will send her my thanks for your safety. Back to business, Link. I've waited so long for the day you finally rush Hyrule Castle and when I incinerate Ganon into a pile of ash. Which reminds me, I have something to give you. Please accept this gift Link, which has become known as Urbosa's Fury. I have no doubt it will be of use to you.” She summoned a golden ball of light, which traveled to Link with the snap of her finger. Once it merged with his soul, he instinctively snapped his fingers as lightning surrounded him. Mipha was impressed and a bit happy, now they both had power over lightning. 

“I know you two and Zelda have suffered for what happened to us champions and Megumi” Urbosa said in a somber tone, “But this is how things had to happen. Nobody needs to carry the blame. So please, make it clear she understands that. Tell her to shed any worries. And let her know that I couldn't be more proud of her.” With that, they both vanished to the outside of Gerudo town.

* * *

 

_Back at Vah Ruta_

As Vah Naboris took aim at Hyrule castle, Megumi let out a chuckle that was familiar to her sparring partner. 

“It's been along time, Urbosa” Megumi telepathically sent out. 

“It has, my little Lightning” Urbosa returned, “It does pain me to know you faced the same fate as Revali, Daruk, and myself, but seeing those two lovebirds together dampens the hurt a bit.”

“It couldn't be avoided” Megumi countered, “Nobody was prepared for the surprise attack. Now we must fulfill our job and assist Link and Mipha in annihilating Ganon.”

“I couldn't agree more” Urbosa said. 

“So, now we wait for Daruk” Revali interjected, “The time for our revenge is close, I can feel it.” 

Both Urbosa and Megumi agreed with that statement, turning their gaze towards Death Mountain.

* * *

 

**A/N: Only two more chapters and small epilogue to go.**

 

 


	11. Retaking Vah Rudania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Link free the last Divine Beast.

_Foothill Stable_

“There, that should be enough fireproof elixirs” Mipha hummed as she finished her cooking. As they were tight on rupees, getting flame guard armor would not be an option for Link. Furthermore, to actually venture into Death Mountain would require Mipha to drink some as well. 

“Very well, let's head up to Goron City” Link stood up. The journey took longer than expected as Link mined ore on the way. He was determined to replenish their rupee count, so he brought extra sledgehammers with him. Once they arrived, they met up with Bludo, the current Boss of the city. 

**Rhhhh!**

Suddenly, there was a minor eruption and molten boulders flying over head. 

“That blasted Rudania!” Bludo cursed, “Ever since that thing has been active again, Death Mountain eruptions have gotten real bad.”

“I see” Mipha breathed, “We came here to appease it.”

“Appease?” Bludo grunted, “It keeps coming back even after all the cannons we've used. ArrgH!”

“Are you hurt?” Mipha gasped. 

“Sorry, I just have a bad back” Bludo seethed, “Yunobo was suppose to retrieve my painkillers, but I haven't seen the lad.”

“Who is Yunobo?” Link pondered. 

“He's a young goron who helps me drive off Rudania. He was headed towards to the abandoned North Mine....must be slacking. If you happen to see him, let him know I am waiting...” Bludo answered. 

“Link, let's find this Yunobo” Mipha advised, “I think he will be key for gaining access to the divine beast.” Link nodded in agreement before they headed towards the mine. When they eventually found Yunobo, they didn't expect him to be so...cowardly. Shaking their heads, they rushed back to Bludo. 

“So you found Yunobo” Bludo cheered, “Here's a reward for you two.” He handed them three fireproof elixirs.

“Now that I've taken my painkillers, we can deal with Rudania” Bludo continued, “I mean no disrespect to Daruk's legacy, but if I am not there to give that thing a good walloping....”

“Wait, who is Daruk?” Link interjected.

“Are ya telling me you don't know Daruk? The Goron Champion?” Bludo gasped, “See that statue up there? That's Daruk!” Link and Mipha turned to face a statue carved from the mountain before suddenly recalling a memory about him. 

“Huh, is something wrong?” Bludo questioned, “Anyway, Yunobo is a descendant of Daruk, that's why he can use Daruk's Protection. It's the only way we can deal with Rudania because normal cannonballs won't work on that thing. Alright, that's enough out of me! Lets---Arrgh! Nevermind, I don't think I will be able to go. You meet up with Yunobo and take care of Rudania.”

Link nodded before turning to Mipha.

“Can you do something about his back?” Link whispered.

“I can't heal old age” Mipha whispered back, “Come on, let's go.” Unfortunately for Link and Mipha, the trek up the mountain was tedious because they constantly had to stop Yunobo from venturing too far. Thankfully Link bought all those ancient arrows and easily knocked out the sentries. Once they were able to calm Rudania and activate the travel pad, a hearty chuckle was heard. 

“Hey Little Guy and Tiny Nurse, long time no see” the voice of Daruk greeted, “I knew you would always come back, little guy. Glad to see you're alright too, tiny nurse. You're here to take back ol' Rudania from Ganon, eh? In that case, you will need a map. Seek out the guidance stone and good luck.” With that, the two entered into the dark chamber. 

“I can't see where the malice is, so let's be careful with our movements” Mipha warned. Link agreed and cleared out the malice as fast as possible. Once they learned they need to light torches to move on, getting to the guidance stone was simple.

“Oh! The hatches are opening up and lighting the place” Mipha smiled, “Now, what is the gimmick of Rudania?” As it turned out, the beast rotated its whole body 90 degrees, which meant they would have to be careful when on top. Out of all the Divine Beasts, Rudania was the easiest to navigate. And the fight with Fireblight Ganon was straightforward, especially when Link recognized he could use the bomb rune against it. 

“There” Mipha sighed as she place the slate on the main console, “Now all four Divine Beasts are free.”

“Great work little guy and tiny nurse!” Daruk cheered as his spirit appeared, “I owe you big for this. Because of you two, my spirit is finally free. Can't thank you enough. I feel like I owe you guys an apology. I was doing the best I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the best of me. Sorry that me resting with the rubble caused such a mess.”

“Don't worry about it Daruk” Mipha interjected, “With your divine beast free, we can finally complete our mission.” 

“Right you are, Tiny Nurse” Daruk smiled, “Tell me, will you be assisting Link from Vah Ruta or in Hyrule Castle?” 

“Hyrule Castle” Mipha confirmed, “Megumi is in charge of Vah Ruta now.”

“Understood” Daruk nodded, “I'm going to take this down the mountain. I will have a better shot at Ganon there. And then, once you guys make your way into Hyrule Castle, we're gonna light that thing up! Little guy, I want to give you something. It's a special power of mine known as Daruk's Protection. It's no good to me now I am a spirit.... but it might be useful for you. Here it comes!” Slamming his hands, he summoned a red glowing sphere and sent it flying into Link's soul. Link immediately slammed his fists together, causing a shield to surround him.

“From this moment forth, the power of protection, from the depths of my soul, now lives inside of you” Daruk said as Mipha and Link began to vanish, “Good luck, little guy and tiny nurse! And give my regards to the princess!” 

* * *

 

_Vah Ruta_

“Welcome to the party, Daruk” Megumi warmly greeted after Vah Rudania took aim at the castle.

“Tiny Guardian” Daruk cheered, “It's been a long time since I heard your voice.”

“A bit too long if you ask me” Megumi countered. 

“I'm sorry you're in the same boat as the rest of us, but I'm happy to see your precautions worked out” Daruk said in a calmer tone. 

“Dying while fulfilling one's duty is certainly something I can take solace in” Megumi said with a sad smile, “But now we wait for them to storm the castle.”

“Once we sense that Ganon is free, I will make the call for us to open fire” Daruk replied. 

“Still the brave leader, I see” Urbosa smirked. 

“I guess” Revali dismissed.

_ From across the four corners of Hyrule, the spirits waited for the moment of victory.  _

* * *

 

**A/N: I do apologize for a short chapter, but the Vah Rudania quest really bored me as player. Next chapter is the last, with the epilogue tied with it.**

 

 


	12. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamity Ganon is beaten and the spirits of the fallen can finally pass on.

_Hyrule Field_

Two weeks after Rudania was freed, Link managed to retrieve his own Divine Beast and the awakened master sword. Meanwhile, Mipha also mingled in the illusory realm of Vah Ruta, fighting Waterblight Ganon by herself. The task was difficult, as she was only equipped with Divine Lightning, a silver bow, the Sheikah slate, and 10 shock arrows. Her reward for her effort was a blessing from Megumi's spirit....and eventually Megumi's diary. Located in Tadokoro Inn, the diary contained a bunch of recipes as well as some....personal information. As she suddenly remembered, Megumi played with Sidon a lot in her free time. She was like a mother for him and looked forward to his growth into a fine adult. No wonder why Megumi requested that Sidon never see it, as she wouldn't want to him to lament on the past.

Shaking her head, she mounted on Wilson while Link summoned the Master Cycle Zero.

“If you're ready, let's ride off to Hyrule Castle” Mipha spoke up. Link revved his motor, indicating he was ready. They rode through the fields and forests leading up to the castle, avoiding the Guardians in the vicinity. Once they reached the moat, Mipha leaped off Wilson and into the water. Donning the Zora Armor, Link chased after Mipha until they got into a cave leading to the prison. Link recalled the rumors of a legendary shield and wished to find it. What they found was a stalnox, which took them twenty minutes to take down. It was worth it, as Link got the legendary shield: The Hylian Shield. Equipping it, he and Mipha agreed to use the waterfalls to ascend the castle, being careful to avoid skywatchers and turrets. At some point, they reached the location of the last memory, which caused Link a moment of pause.

“Is that all your memories?” Mipha asked.

“Yes” Link nodded, “I'm going to make a quick detour and returned to Impa. Wait inside....Zelda's study room while I complete this quest.”

“Alright” Mipha nodded. She lit a nearby pot and cooked some of the meals found in Megumi's diary. In between her cooking, she read Zelda's diary with a bit of guilt. According to the diary, Zelda was forced to end her research on the guardians. For Mipha, she was thankful that the King ordered that command, as she felt Zelda would've died in Hyrule Castle if she continued her research there. An hour later, Link returned to her. 

“Oh! Is that your champion's tunic?” Mipha observed. He nodded and handed her a light blue sash. It was her champion garb.

“Yes....” Link solemnly answered, “And she lead me....to the spot where we collapsed in battle. We were nearly annihilated by a stalker when Zelda awakened her powers.” Mipha allowed herself to grieve a bit, but finally got back to her feet.

“Then we must hurry” Mipha stated, “We must reach the Sanctum before he is unleashed!” Climbing up more waterfalls and using Revali's Gale to fly around the inner walls, they finally entered the Sanctum, where a malice cocoon hung above. 

“Link....Mipha....I'm sorry but I can no longer hold him” the voice of Zelda said. 

* * *

 

_Vah Ruta_

“Ganon is free!” Megumi exclaimed to the other champions. 

“Champions! Fire at will!” Daruk ordered. 

“Now my moment has finally come! Brace yourself, Ganon, for the sting of my revenge!” Revali exclaimed while making a sweeping motion. 

“This is the moment of truth and we shall be victorious!” Megumi exclaimed while raising her right hand above her head. At the same time, the spiritual form of her Guardian sash became the same color as the champion garb and the symbol of Vah Ruta embroider itself on the lower side of her sash. 

“Let's little go, little guy and tiny nurse!” Daruk barked while slamming his fists, “Now! Open up wide Ganon!” 

“A hundred years in the making. Hold on, princess. Our moment has arrived.” Urbosa calmly stated while snapping her fingers. 

The four lasers on the Divine Beasts converged into one, dealing massive to Calamity Ganon. Now, they waited from inside the Sanctum.

“This shall be a good vantage point to observe the fight” Megumi spoke up. 

“Hmmm....wasn't your sash navy blue in life?” Revali pondered while scratching his peak. 

“E-Eh?” Megumi gasped in a tone she hadn't used in years. He was right, as the visage of her sash was now same colors as theirs and even included the symbol of Vah Ruta. 

“Heh, it seems that the Goddesses have officially recognized you as a champion” Daruk said with a smile. 

“But--” Megumi tried to deny before Urbosa interrupted her. 

“Still humble after all these years” Urbosa chuckled, “Even though you weren't officially a champion in life, you practically were our sixth member.”

“She's right you know” Revali interjected, “You've have given everything and more, take pride in that honor.”

Megumi closed her eyes momentarily, taking in their words. She opened them and gave the champions her signature smile.

Suddenly, black mist rose from the battle below. It made its way to Hyrule Field, where it formed into what they recognized from legends: Dark Beast Ganon. From the distance, they could tell that Mipha was distracting Ganon on horseback while Link rode around on Master Cycle Zero and shot light arrows into its weak points.

“So, Link has his own Divine Beast?” Revali sighed, “Fitting, I suppose.”

Suddenly, a golden light shot out of the beast. 

“He did it” Megumi smiled, “He has freed Zelda from her prison.” And a minute later, it was over.

Ganon was beaten, the champions were victorious and could finally rest in peace. While the others left after the living trio walked away, Megumi stayed behind for one final moment. 

“Link, it's finally over” Mipha cried tears of joy. 

“Yes, it is” Link smiled, “There was one more thing to settle.”

“Yes?” Mipha wiped her eyes. 

“With all my important memories back, I can finally answer your proposition” Link smiled, “I accept your marriage proposal.” 

“Link!” Mipha cried tears of joy before embracing him, “Thank you. I love you so much!”

“I do too” Link smiled before turning the brace into a loving kiss.

Megumi smiled, satisfied to see her best friend and Link be forever united. Before she completely ascended into the Spirit Realm, she whispered into Link's mind. 

“If you find my ring, give it to her on your wedding day”

* * *

 

_Spirit Realm_

Once the five spirits completed their journey, they were greeted by the Goddesses and told them the basics of this realm. For Megumi, she was pulled aside by Nayru. 

“What is it you wish to discuss, Great Goddess?” Megumi politely inquired. 

“Dear, you may refer to me simply as Nayru” Nayru smiled, “I wish to discuss the conditions of your existence in Hyrule and offer up a gift.”

Megumi lowered her head a bit, she felt the tinge of pain. 

“You were not of Hyrule, but of Earth” Nayru summarized, “For you, it's been slightly over a hundred years since you were on Earth. In Earth time, that amounts to ten years. Due to the circumstances of you being pulled into a different fate, we will grant you ten years to live your life back on Earth....to be back with the ones you love.” Megumi eyes snapped open, was she really be offered a second lease at life? Then a thought occurred to her.

“Will I become human or remain a Zora?” Megumi bit her lip. 

“Zora, as you were a Zora in body, mind, and spirit when you died” Nayru said with a frown, “We will explain more if you choose to accept.”

“May I get a minute to discuss this with my comrades?” Megumi wondered. 

“Yes” Nayru nodded. She could sense Megumi's concerns. When Megumi returned to the other champions, Daruk broke the ice. 

“So, what did she say?” Daruk asked. 

“The goddesses will grant me ten more years of life...on Earth” Megumi stated. 

“That's a generous gift” Revali remarked. 

“But you have doubts, don't you my little lightning?” Urbosa guessed. 

“Yes, since I will remain a Zora” Megumi nodded, “This brings unwanted attention and possible harm to the ones I love.”

“Yes, I could imagine a world without Zora being shocked they actually exist” Urbosa understood.

“I also feel this is unfair to you, since you don't get the same deal” Megumi looked away from the group. 

“What's unfair is that you were dragged away from your original fate and thrown into a conflict that is merely fictional for your dimension” Revali countered, “None of us will be jealous if you take the gift.” Daruk nodded in agreement, as did Urbosa. Megumi sighed, making her decision. 

“Then I will see you guys in ten years...or a hundred years in Hyrule time” Megumi said, “Goddess Nayru, I have my answer.” 

* * *

 

_Dock where Megumi disappeared_

Soma hummed quietly on the dock where Megumi had disappeared, as it was exactly ten years since that incident. Things weren't easy, as many of her friends came to terms and mourned over her presumed death. 

He still clings to hope, but he also felt it eroding away.

“Megumi, I would do anything to see once more” Soma thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a splash near the dock. The first thing he saw was a navy blue....Zora? Female no less. Slapping himself, he refocused on the image in the water.

Yep, definitely a Zora.

“Who are you?” Soma asked while regaining his composure. 

“Megumi Tadokoro” Megumi confirmed. 

“Megumi was a human, but your a Zora. I think you're lying” Soma said in a serious tone. 

“Do you remember when we made that birthday cake for Erina? The savory one?” Megumi recalled an old memory. Soma's eyes went wide, only Megumi and Erina would remember that. 

“Megumi...were have you been? Why are....you a Zora from the Zelda series?” Soma asked.

“Because I am a Zora...er, that's to say I became one” Megumi sheepishly answered, “It's a long story.” 

“Well, come up and meet me inside your old Inn” Soma chuckled, “We have a lot of time to make up.”

With a smile and a blush, Megumi met Soma on the dock.

* * *

 

**A/N: And that concludes this story. Next, there will be two sequels for the respective fandoms. “10 Years Together” for the Shokugeki fandom and “Red Fish, Blue Fish” for the BotW fandom.**

 

 


End file.
